Un diable ordinaire
by LottiettolrahC
Summary: Le majordome Sébastian Michealis ne faisait vraiment qu'exécuter les ordres de son Maître Ciel Phantomhive ? Oui puisqu'il était soumis au Pacte. Il avait cependant la possibilité de faire ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il désirait n'avait rien d'humain parce qu'il n'était qu'un diable. WARNING : YAOI, LEMON dans les quatre dernières parties. Fic terminée.
1. Rappel de l'auteur

**Rappel de l'auteur, LottiettolrahC :**

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) lecteur (ou lectrice) !

C'est ma première fiction de _Black Butler (_ou_ Kuroshitsuji _en japonais_)_ et c'est aussi la plus longue que j'aie jamais écrite. J'ai fait au maximum une cinquantaine de pages. C'est aussi la première fois que j'écris du **Yaoi**.

C'est une histoire qui ne contient que **trois chapitres et sont divisées chacune en deux parties**. Je me souviens avoir du mal à la terminer car j'avais l'impression que c'était « _à suivre_ » et que je n'avais plus d'idées.

J'ai repris cette vieille fiction et j'ai passé un temps fou à corriger, supprimer, modifier, ajouter des phrases afin qu'elle soit plus claire, plus facile à lire. Je ne préfère pas vous dire combien de jours j'en ai mis pour le faire.

**/!\ WARNING /!\**

Je tiens à vous rappeler que dans les deux derniers chapitres, il y a du **YAOI autrement dit que c'est une fiction sur ****un couple d'hommes**. De plus, il y a un **LEMON** c'est-à-dire **des scènes de sexe explicites, détaillées**. C'est pour cela que j'ai utilisé le **rating M**.

Donc pour ceux qui sont jeunes, sensibles ou allergiques à cela, _ne lisez pas_ !

Au moins, vous êtes prévenu(e)s.

J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous allez aimer cette histoire.

**Bonne lecture !** :)

Mlle Darling, son père Mr. Fierez, Mme Santamaria et Alister Grittock sont des personnages inventés et créés par moi. Quant au reste, ils appartiennent à Yana Toboso.

**Résumé : **

Le majordome Sébastian Michealis ne faisait vraiment qu'exécuter les ordres de son Maître Ciel Phantomhive ? Oui puisqu'il était soumis au Pacte. Il avait cependant la possibilité de faire ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il désirait n'avait rien d'humain parce qu'il n'était qu'un diable.


	2. Chapitre 1 Partie 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Première partie**

**A la recherche d'une âme**

**« ****_Mon majordome Sébastian Michealis est quelqu'un à qui_**_** vous ne devez jamais faire confiance.**_** » **Réplique dite par Ciel, le dernier héritier de la famille Phantomhive.

La nuit à Londres était silencieuse. En observant cette ville de près, nous ne voyions que des réverbères qui scintillaient. Le vent d'automne était doux et, pourtant, il faisait atrocement froid. Très peu de gens se baladait dans les quartiers pour retrouver ses amis ou rentrer chez eux.

Parmi eux, un jeune homme enveloppé sous une cape chaude trottinait. Il était épuisé du travail et n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte, il sortit de sa poche les clefs. Soudain il eut la sensation d'être observé. Angoissé, il fit pivoter sa tête de droite à gauche s'assurant qu'il était bien seul. Un petit couinement le fit tressaillir. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit un chiot labrador qui glapissait devant lui. Soulagé, l'homme se dit qu'il devrait arrêter de se faire des idées. Il s'accroupit et caressa l'animal frigorifié. Ce dernier se blottit contre lui pour se réchauffer.

- Je t'emmène chez moi, tu seras au chaud, sourit le propriétaire, ne restons pas là.

Derechef, il se statufia et sentit qu'on le fixait. Des frissons désagréables parcoururent son dos. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte et pénétra dedans avec le chiot. Il se dit que se promener en pleine nuit n'était pas rassurant.

Et il n'avait pas tort.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'au-dessus de lui, sur la toiture, une curieuse silhouette qui le scrutait de deux petits rubis pénétrants. Son long manteau noir bougeait à chaque coup de vent. Avec la clarté de la Lune, nous vîmes une mince ligne qui se plia en deux, formant un beau sourire sadique.

- Vous l'avez dit, ce n'est pas prudent de rester dehors, ricana-t-il.

L'inconnu fit demi-tour et poursuit son chemin sans jeter un coup d'œil derrière. Pendant le sommeil de son Maître, il n'avait plus rien à faire et pouvait profiter de sa liberté. Il avait décidé qu'un jour, il sortirait du manoir pour suivre son désir. C'était ce qu'il faisait.

Il devait trouver un lieu où il y avait du monde. Connaissant parfaitement la ville, il savait où se diriger. Peu après, il repéra un palais luxueux en train d'accueillir avec bienveillance des invités qui étaient des nobles, des bourgeois. Les costumes élégants que portaient les hommes et femmes firent comprendre à l'étranger que ce n'était que d'autre un bal. Il en était ravi.

Avant qu'il ne les rejoigne, il regarda sur la vitrine d'un magasin son reflet qui lui souriait. Deux longues mèches couleur jais encadraient sa tête mettant son visage pâle en valeur. Il plissa ses yeux afin de dissimuler la lueur écarlate dans ses pupilles. Sa cravate noire serrée autour du col et sa chemise blanche lui donnait un côté charmant. Toutefois, le majordome devait l'être. Il travaillait pour son Maître et ce dernier lui avait donné l'ordre d'être un excellent serviteur. « _Parfait._ » pensa-t-il, fier de lui. Son gant blanc prit une montre en argent et le consulta.

- Il ne me reste plus que deux heures avant la fermeture du bal. Bien.

Il rangea son précieux objet, et pénétra dans le palais. Un domestique prit son manteau et lui souhaita la bienvenue. Il y avait du monde, l'ambiance était joyeuse, chaleureuse, dynamique. Des milliers de voix résonnaient partout. Un grand orchestre fredonnait de la musique classique, des couples valsaient avec énergie. Le majordome noir n'était pas déçu, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Un monde d'humains qui riait, qui jouait, qui exprimait leur envie de bonheur, de plaisir, de bien-être, qui se détachait de la réalité, en somme, qui vivait dans un conte de fées.

Alors qu'il emprunta l'escalier pour le rencontrer, il entendit des jeunes filles se chuchoter entre elles, toutes tombées sous son charme énigmatique. « _Il est magnifique cet homme à queue-de-pie. Croyez-vous qu'il a une fiancée ?_ » murmura l'une entre elles. Ce compliment n'étonna point l'étranger, le fit même sourire. Cependant il préférait l'ignorer, il n'avait pas le temps.

La recherche d'un humain commença.

Marchant avec souplesse, il prit son temps de parcourir l'immense foule. Les hommes ne l'intéressaient pas, il cherchait une femme. Il ne désirait pas la prendre au hasard, il ne s'amuserait pas avec une dame fragile, simplette, ou facile à piéger. Il entrevit, au fond de la salle où on servait des amuse-gueules, un groupe d'hommes. La curiosité le poussa à les joindre. En écoutant leurs murmures, le majordome comprit qu'ils tentaient de séduire une demoiselle. Lorsqu'il se mêla avec eux, ce qu'il vit ne le désappointa pas.

L'aimante des hommes était assise sur un tabouret, un verre de champagne dans sa main. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleue marine couverte de dentelles. Cette couleur était assortie à ses prunelles amandes. Un ruban céruléen enroulait sa taille de guêpe, lui donnant une allure très féminine. Une poignée de ses cheveux bouclés était dissimulée sous un chapeau couronné de roses neigeuses. Les joues roses naturels et les lèvres rouges pulpeuses la convenaient formidablement avec son visage en cœur.

Sans réfléchir, le majordome huma son odeur. Il avait l'odorat plus fin que les autres. Que les humains précisément. L'arôme était doux, sucré et fort alléchant. Il sourit, satisfait. Sans aucun doute, il était tombé face à une perle rare féminine. Il tapota poliment sur l'épaule d'un jeune moustachu.

- Excusez-moi, puis-je me permettre de connaître le nom de cette dame ?

- Mlle Darling, la fille de Mr. Fierez, lui répondit-il puis ajouta après avoir hésité, si vous voulez la voir, méfiez-vous, elle ne manque pas de caractère.

- Je vous remercie du conseil.

Il réfléchit comment s'approcher de la demoiselle. Une idée lui vint et chercha alors un domestique du bal. Quand il vit une jeune fille tenant un plateau, il lui demanda d'une voix amicale :

- Excusez-moi, puis-je emprunter ce plateau s'il vous plaît ?

- Heu…, balbutia-t-elle, je suis désolée mais je suis là pour travailler. Vous êtes un invité.

- Je vous en prie, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, lui chuchota le majordome à l'oreille.

La domestique frémit lorsqu'elle sentit son haleine fraîche chatouiller sa joue.

- Je… si vous le dites.

Elle lui tendit le plateau qui contenait des verres remplis de vin et de champagne. C'était tellement facile que cela devenait banal pour l'étranger de séduire les femmes. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas pour Mlle Darling. Il remercia la domestique et se retourna dans la direction où se trouvait l'attirante femme. « C'est parti ma chère proie. » pensa-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur. Ce fut avec élégance que le majordome se pencha vers la dame bleue. Il lui montra les verres en cristal.

- Mlle Darling ?

La femme le scruta d'un œil bleu clair puis le questionna sèchement :

- Comment un tel domestique comme vous connaît mon nom ?

- Oh… Il suffit de constater que vous êtes le pistil bleu qui est entouré de pétales noirs qui ne vous quittent pas et qui ne vous quittera jamais.

- Une expression étrange et amusante vous dites. Néanmoins, si c'est pour faire la cour, vous ne m'intéressez pas.

- Pardonnez-moi Mademoiselle. Quelqu'un vous attend.

- Qui ? Pourquoi ne vient-il pas plutôt me voir ?

- Il me dit qu'il serait préférable de le joindre dans une pièce privée.

- En quoi cela concerne ? Si c'est pour moi, dites-lui de partir.

Le serviteur vêtu de noir eut envie de pouffer devant le regard froid de sa victime. Recevoir l'hostilité, la rancœur, ou la méchanceté des personnes le distrayait, cela faisait partie de ses moments préférés. De plus, la personne dont il parlait, celle qui voulait rencontrer Mlle Darling était, bien sûr, lui-même. Il ne mentait pas, il avait simplement joué les mots.

- Non, il souhaite vous parler.

Les prunelles de la brune s'écarquillèrent légèrement de surprise, elle fronça le sourcil d'incompréhension :

- Je ne saisis pas. Il mène une enquête ?

- Disons que oui, s'amusa-t-il.

C'était vrai. Il menait une enquête d'_âmes_.

- « Disons » ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Il vous l'expliquera à moins que vous préfériez rester ici ?

- Très bien, répliqua-t-elle la tête haute, dites-lui que je n'ai pas l'intention de le rencontrer maintenant, ce sera pour un autre jour.

Le majordome aimerait tant lui dire qu'elle émanait un parfum exquis et qu'il avait tout son temps à le respirer, l'apprécier. Voyant la belle demoiselle brune discuter avec l'étranger, les hommes lancèrent des regards perçants et envieux au majordome. Ce dernier le sentit et s'en délecta. Cela ne le dérangeait pas au contraire et avait envie de jouer davantage. Il présenta le plateau à la jeune demoiselle.

- Avant que je ne vous quitte, voulez-vous boire ?

- Non, merci, lâcha-t-elle durement.

- Très bien… Oh, Excusez-moi, vous avez quelque chose sur vos cheveux.

Le majordome parfait fit mine de regarder ses cheveux. Sa main gantée qui tenait le plateau se pencha jusqu'à qu'un verre de vin rouge tomba sur la belle robe marine. La marquise poussa une exclamation d'horreur prenant conscience qu'il avait abîmé sa sublime tenue. Elle fixa le responsable, la bouche tordue, les iris brillant de courroux. Le comédien eût le bonheur de voir une femme tenter de garder son sang-froid. Il eût l'impression qu'elle voulait bondir sur lui et lui arracher la peau telle une lionne féroce sur une antilope ou un serpent sur une souris.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure, susurra-t-elle. Et un incapable !

- Pardonnez ma maladresse irréparable, s'excusa-t-il, laissez-moi vous nettoyer.

- Hors de question !

Ses mots exhalaient du venin, ce qui fit rire discrètement le majordome noir. Indubitablement, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il rencontre une personne avec un tel caractère.

- Allons mademoiselle, je ne vous quitterai pas dans cet état par ma faute. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi réparer mon erreur.

Mlle. Darling serra la mâchoire, l'air de maîtriser le feu torride qui la rongeait.

- Très bien, accepta-t-elle froidement, mais pas ici. Je refuse qu'un minable comme vous puisse laver ma robe devant le public !

- _Yes my Lady._

Sa formule habituelle qu'il utilisait quand son Maître lui donnait un ordre sauf que c'était pour une femme. Il l'avait prononcé de manière séduisante, ce qui perturba un peu la rose bleue.

- Plaît-il ?

- Aucune importance, veuillez me suivre.

L'étranger lui demanda la main mais cette dernière l'ignora. « Une jolie tigresse. » pensa-t-il, flatté. Mais il était avide de connaître le toucher de la peau de sa proie, alors il insista gentiment.

- Mlle. Darling, voyez-vous, il y a du monde et vous risquerez de vous perdre.

La rose bleue fit volte-face et le dévisagea d'un air dédain et irrité.

- Ne me considérez pas comme une petite fille !

Le majordome sourit. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup son Maître. C'était un enfant qui avait aussi une personnalité très forte. Malgré sa jeunesse, il avait une intelligence identique à celle d'un adulte. Il savait parfaitement manipuler les personnes qu'il servait ou exterminait pour assouvir sa vengeance et soulager l'inquiétude de la reine Victoria II. Comme la jeune brune, il désapprouvait son impression d'être considéré comme un vrai petit de douze ans.

Cependant l'étranger ne pouvait tout de même pas patienter car il commençait à avoir _faim_. Il s'avança vers sa Lady, et la laissa recevoir son aura. La femme devint ébahie lorsqu'elle sentit une mystérieuse atmosphère la submerger. Noire, glaciale, poignante elle décrirait. Des invités qui les entouraient le sentirent également et s'éloignèrent d'eux. Mlle. Darling crut tout à coup percevoir quelque chose d'anormale chez le domestique. Ses pupilles étaient devenus rouge, très rouge éclatante. Ne souhaitant pas dévoiler son trouble, elle plaça l'éventail devant son visage laissant voir seulement ses yeux interrogateurs.

- Avez-vous une maladie ?

- Est-ce à moi que vous adressez ? sourit l'affamé.

- Bien sûr que oui, pauvre inintelligent ! soupira-t-elle, agacée.

- Non, je ne suis jamais malade, lui répondit-il.

- Vraiment ?

- Je vous assure que je ne mens jamais.

La dame ne le crut pas mais choisit de se taire. En effet, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il se moque d'elle puisqu'un homme qui avait des yeux pourpres flamboyants n'existait pas. Certes, il y avait des personnes qui avaient cette particularité mais c'était la maladie qui en était la cause. Au fond d'elle, elle se demanda pourquoi il lui avait menti. Pourtant, elle n'avait perçu dans sa voix que de la sincérité. L'étranger devina ses pensées mais n'en discuta pas.

- M'accordez-vous votre main ?

Après une longue hésitation, la marquise finit par baisser les épaules et posa avec grâce ses doigts fins sur le gant du majordome. Ce dernier repéra à travers le tissu une chaleur agréable de sa peau. Plus ravi que jamais, il lui offrit un beau sourire comme un cadeau. L'aimante des hommes rougit mais le cacha en baissant sa tête.

- Je vous conseille de venir maintenant sinon votre robe ne sera plus comme avant.

L'homme, dont on ne connaissait pas encore son nom, fit éloigner la brune délicieuse de la salle bruyante et l'emmena dans une autre pièce qui était beaucoup plus calme, plus isolée. Cette habitacle contenait simplement une longue table poussiéreuse, des quelques chaises anciennes et un lavabo. Ils étaient à présent dans un silence complet, ils ne pouvaient même pas ouïr l'orchestre derrière eux.

- Voilà, vous pouvez me traiter autant que vous le voulez, répliqua le victorieux d'une voix douce.

Pour toute réponse, la victime fit un : « Hum ! ». Ecœurée par la saleté de la pièce, elle secoua sa robe faisant fuir la poussière. Le majordome posa le plateau sur la table et sortit de sa veste un mouchoir.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres salles où c'est plus propre ?

- Je suis navré mais c'est la seule où il n'y a personne.

Quand il mit l'eau en marche, il enleva l'un de ses gants. La dame fut surprise de voir que ses ongles étaient aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Elle s'avoua que cet homme à queue-de-pie dégageait de la grâce, de l'élégance avec son corps fin et minutieusement proportionné. Le jeune remarqua que sa proie était en train de le lorgner.

- Vous m'observez ?

La femme piqua légèrement un fard puis lâcha ironiquement :

- Oui, et vous vous êtes mis du vernis ? Vous êtes alors du sexe féminin ?

- Non, s'esclaffa-t-il doucement, cela ne concerne que pour les personnes qui sont comme moi.

- Vous parlez des domestiques ? Je n'en vois aucun.

- Bien sûr, vous ne comprenez pas ce que je veux dire.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous jouez avec moi ?

- Je suis responsable de ce que je dis mais je ne suis pas responsable de ce vous comprenez. Ne vous en voulez pas.

- Pardon ? s'offusqua-t-elle, vous dites cela parce que vous pensez sincèrement que je suis une sotte ? Comment osez-vous ?

- Ce n'était...

- Ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que vous avez de l'humour absolument déplorable ! De plus, il est fort absurde qu'un homme se met du vernis. C'est donc vous qui n'êtes pas très malin !

- Vos compliments m'émeuvent beaucoup, sourit-il d'un air espiègle. Sachez, au moins, que c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Mlle Darling.

- Vos paroles sont lassants, domestique. Je vous le répète une dernière fois, vous ne m'intéressez pas.

- C'est cela qui m'a poussé à venir vous voir.

Le majordome se mit à genoux devant elle et se mit à mouiller, frotter la tache visible sur la robe.

- J'aimerais que vous vous asseyiez, j'irai plus vite.

- Sur une chaise broyée ? Non merci.

L'homme noir soupira de nouveau. Décidemment, il commença à en avoir assez de cette petite capricieuse. Mais sachant qu'il ne la verrait plus, il ne préférait pas l'attaquer tout de suite, il choisit donc de poursuivre son jeu. Ses sourcils se plièrent, le regard réprobateur.

- Cessez de chamailler, vous voulez garder cette marque comme souvenir ?

La fleur bleue trembla timidement devant les pupilles presque rouge sang de l'inconnu. Elle se demanda comment il avait pu lui dire cela mais, en même temps, il avait raison. Elle s'exécuta et s'installa sur une chaise la moins souillée derrière elle. Ayant toujours le verre de champagne dans sa main, la brune le termina en buvant quelques gorgées. Quant à l'étranger, il fit glisser lentement sa main gantée sous la jupe, la faisant sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire, espèce de pervers ? s'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

- J'essaye juste d'aplatir votre robe.

- En prenant ma jambe ? Si ce n'est que pour…

Mais l'autre ne l'écouta plus, concentré sur ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne devina que trop bien que la peau rose était tendre, moelleuse mais le gant qu'il porta l'en empêcha et le frustra. Sans attendre, avec ses dents, il le mordit et le retira vivement. La pauvre marquise comprit soudain que le majordome avait joué son jeu d'acteur. Elle eut failli lâcher le verre mais elle le posa sur un autre siège miteux.

- Vous… vous m'emmenez pour… ?


	3. Chapitre 1 Partie 2

**JuliaLoveKuro** : Merci pour les compliments ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire. :3

Merci pour les reviews qui font chaud au cœur. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1**

**Deuxième partie**

**A la recherche d'une âme**

Le majordome noir choisit de ne pas répondre et préféra que la marquise le découvre elle-même. Quand le gant tomba au sol, la demoiselle azuréenne vit un curieux tatouage gravé sur le dos de sa main. C'était une étoile accompagnée d'étranges symboles et entourée d'un cercle épineux. Son intuition féminine lui chuchota qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper de cet étrange homme. Ses cils battirent d'incompréhension et une certaine appréhension commença à la perturber. Ne désirant pas montrer cette émotion, la femme garda son visage fermé. Mais le majordome savait qu'elle le craignait car il entendit son cœur battre la chamade.

- Je vous effraie ? la questionna-t-il, enjoué.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle, je vais rejoindre mon père.

Alors qu'elle s'était levée, un bras la stoppa. Les yeux couleur saphir rencontrèrent ceux couleur rubis. Ils se toisèrent dans un calme de gel sans ciller. L'ambiance devenait déjà difficile à suppoter. La brune sentit de nouveau l'aura polaire de l'inconnu envahir sa peau nue, la faisant grelotter. Elle se demanda qui était ce domestique bizarre.

Une chose était certaine : il était venu pour jouer et ce qu'il allait faire ne présageait rien de bon.

Mlle. Darling n'avait d'autre choix que de se défendre. Elle saisit, sur sa poitrine, une rose sculptée et l'enleva. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique poignard aiguisé qu'elle mit sans hésitation sous le menton du prédateur.

- N'allez pas plus loin, le menaça-t-elle avec dureté, vous savez ce qui va vous arriver si vous faites un mouvement de plus.

Elle attendit que le malade s'éloigne d'elle et qu'il la laisse partir. Mais il n'avait pas tremblé, ni l'air surpris de savoir qu'elle possédait une arme. Ses yeux vicieux continuaient de la regarder avec tendresse. La femme ne comprit pas, pensa même qu'il avait lui aussi une arme.

- Et vous, sourit le majordome noir, avez-vous une idée de ce qui va vous arriver ?

- Pour l'amour du ciel ! s'emporta-t-elle. Vous vous… !

La rage retenue dans l'esprit de la marquise finit par s'exploser. Tout à coup, la peau de l'étranger se déchira. Une légère douleur le picota. Il vit sur la pointe du poignard du liquide rouge vif.

- Je ne plaisante pas, reculez, lui rappela-t-elle.

Le majordome mit sa main sur sa joue sentant son sang couler. « Cette demoiselle est comme un bébé tigre… » pensa-t-il, amusé.

- Reculez malappris ! Ou je recommence !

- Non Mademoiselle.

Brusquement, il saisit le poignet de la marquise alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfoncer la lame dans sa gorge. Stupéfaite, la femme voulut se dégager mais l'étranger serra de plus en plus fort son carpe jusqu'à qu'elle lâcha son dangereux bijou. Cette force écrasante la fit gémir de douleur. Cela ne l'empêcha pas toutefois de garder son sang-froid. Assez impressionné par son courage, l'inconnu prit son menton forçant sa victime à le regarder.

- Ma chère rose bleue, répliqua-t-il, sachez que j'ai passé un bon moment avec vous.

- Ah… Ah ! Ah, vous me faites mal ! Vous n'êtes qu'un…

Mais elle n'acheva pas sa phrase car elle leva son bras dégagé pour le gifler. L'étranger l'attrapa juste à temps et plaqua ses deux mains contre le mur. Ses prunelles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de la demoiselle.

- Et là, avez-vous peur de moi ?

Mlle. Darling vit ses pupilles se modifier et prendre forme de celles qu'un humain ne pouvait jamais avoir sur Terre. C'étaient celles qu'elle avait remarqué un peu plus tôt. Elles étaient pires que celles d'un albinos. Elles semblaient vivantes, brûlantes. Elle crut voir aussi, dans ses yeux, des flammes qui se baignaient dans un océan de sang. Les iris n'étaient plus ronds mais fins comme ceux d'un félin. Une frayeur extrême la figea. Elle crut halluciner. Mais la douleur lui fit comprendre qu'elle était bien éveillée et qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Le monstre lui présenta un sourire qui n'avait rien à voir avec la gentillesse ou la politesse.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Oh… J'ai pensé que vous ne me poserez jamais cette question.

Il desserra les poignets de la marquise et la laissa s'effondrer au sol poussiéreux. Le majordome posa sa main sur son buste soigné, et se présenta :

- Je me nomme Sébastian Michealis, je suis le majordome du manoir Phantomhive.

Mais Sébastian remarqua qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas et qu'elle cherchait la sortie. Au lieu de l'attraper, il se contenta de rire.

- Vos lèvres sèches me laissent supposer que vous avez soif. J'ai apporté au moins une douzaine de verres au vin et à la champagne. Etes-vous sûre que vous n'en voulez pas ?

Il se moquait ouvertement d'elle parce que c'était une humaine faible et sans défense. L'aimante des hommes l'ignora et fonça vers la porte. Elle souhaitait quitter la pièce au plus vite, elle avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans une cage aux serpents. Elle ne voulait plus savoir et se jura de ne plus jamais parler aux inconnus. Quand elle tourna le poignet et qu'elle l'ouvrit, elle poussa un cri de terreur. Le majordome noir l'attendait avec un verre de champagne dans sa main, le faux sourire plaqué au visage. Incrédule, presque sous le choc, la demoiselle se demanda comment il avait fait. Il était avec elle puis il était derrière la porte. Elle ne saisit plus rien.

- Je vous attendais derrière pour vous apporter un verre. Vous en avez mis du temps.

- Comment… ?

La femme recula, le visage blême. Des sueurs froides ruisselèrent sur son front. Elle était en train de vivre un cauchemar. Cet homme n'était pas normal, c'était un inhumain. Ce dernier entra une deuxième fois dans la pièce peu utilisée et ferma la porte. Comme un gentleman, il lui tendit le verre.

- Prenez-le, cela vous rafraîchira, lui conseilla Sébastian.

- Qui êtes-vous en réalité ? murmura-t-elle.

Un silence se fit. Puis les lèvres du majordome s'étirèrent formant un sourire démoniaque. Il but le verre de champagne et s'avança vers sa proie tel un jaguar noir vers le paon.

- Vous êtes la première à me le demander parmi les autres que j'ai croisés. Hum… Le champagne est trop fade. En revanche, vous…

Avant que la marquise ne prenne conscience, ses mains pâles commencèrent à parcourir sa taille gracieuse.

- Vous avez un goût particulier. Je suis curieux de le connaître car…

Sébastian garda son apparence humaine mais un vent ténébreux couvrit tout ce qui se trouvait dans la salle. La dame bleue hoqueta de surprise et sentit des chatouillements, des caresses sur son corps. Ce monstre était comme un énorme trou noir qui l'aspirait, qui l'écrasait aussi physiquement que psychologiquement. Il empestait le désespoir, la fin de tout. Ses yeux ardents la dévoraient pareil à un chat qui regardait avec malice l'oiseau coincé dans ses pattes.

- Je suis un diable de majordome…

Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent doucement révélant des canines pointues. Avant de terminer sa phrase, il se pourlécha.

- Et j'ai faim.

La victime voulut hurler mais une main plaqua sa bouche. Le diable posa son index sur ses lèvres souriantes.

- Vous me plaisez, ce serait dommage d'en finir tout de suite. Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas vous faire mal. Profitons encore un peu.

La marquise trembla mais ne réagit pas, ce qui ravit le majordome.

- C'est bien ma rose bleue. Je vais être gentil avec vous.

Il pouvait enfin faire tout ce qu'il désirait de Mlle Darling. Ses doigts pâles détachèrent le ruban clair faisant glisser et tomber son chapeau fleuri par terre. De longues mèches bouclées glissèrent sur ses épaules. Sébastian plongea son nez dans ses cheveux bruns et huma son odeur singulière.

- Vous êtes simplement une demoiselle charmante et _délicieuse_.

La demoiselle essaya de se dégager de sa main en vain. Elle eut du mal à respirer et avait besoin d'air. Son cœur fou eut un raté lorsqu'elle vit son visage s'approcher d'elle de très près. Le démon fixa presque amoureusement son cou offert. Sous ses iris voraces, il repéra des veines cachées sous sa peau. Il fit glisser sa langue dessus et la lécha avec gourmandise. La marquise eut un hoquet étouffé. Le majordome des enfers continua de déguster la chair blanche avec sa bouche curieuse. Puis ses canines taquinèrent la longue veine rouge mais ne la transpercèrent pas. Il s'était dit qu'il serait dommage de souiller cette femme vierge.

Cette dernière suffoqua dans sa paume, il la retira alors la laissant reprendre sa respiration. Elle avait cru s'évanouir, éprouva même une envie de se tuer tellement c'était... iréel. Sébastian eut aussitôt une idée. Il prit ses bras et la poussa vers le centre de la pièce. La malheureuse marquise était sur le point de pleurer.

- Q-qu'est-ce que… vous faites ?

Sébastian saisit sa main faisant entremêler ses doigts avec les siens. Son bras enroula sa taille fine et l'attira vers lui. La robe bleu marine se colla contre le costume noir. Le majordome entendit les battements vifs du cœur de la marquise se cogner contre son torse et eut envie de pouffer. Il lui glissa un mot dans l'oreille :

- Dansons.

Cette annonce surprit tellement la victime qu'elle osa le dévisager. Les pupilles du diable qui scintillaient de désir, lui donnaient la chair de poule. Elle se dit que, décidément, elle ne le comprendrait jamais. Tout simplement, parce qu'il n'était pas… un humain.

- Vous ne devez pas refuser, murmura-t-il, c'est votre dernière soirée.

- Je… Oui.

Ils se mirent à tournoyer lentement dans l'obscurité silencieuse. La clarté de la Lune fit étinceler les fenêtres donnant un peu de lumière à la salle poussiéreuse. L'aimante des hommes eut la sensation d'être bercée comme un bébé. Elle reprit doucement son souffle. Ses lèvres carmines tremblèrent, son regard concentré sur le torse de son partenaire. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle dansait avec un être différent d'elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à le croire ou, plutôt, elle préférait l'ignorer. Elle se demanda pendant combien de temps ils valsaient.

Sébastian apprécia cette danse sans musique. Il en avait envie. En dansant, ses sensations beaucoup plus fines que celles d'un humain, lui apportaient un grand bien-être. Il voyait les cils mouillés de sa prisonnière, le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel... Il entendait leurs pas se déplacer, l'eau du lavabo couler, le cœur battre d'angoisse... Il respirait le parfum, la poussière, la sueur… Il sentait le tissu, la chair, la chaleur moite… Tous se mêlaient en même temps.

Cependant la faim le tenaillait. Il avait une envie brûlante d'ôter la vie de sa précieuse victime. A cet instant-ci, le démon s'arrêta. La jeune femme fit de même et comprit que sa fin était proche.

- J-Je vous en supplie…, chuchota-t-elle, les yeux noyés de larmes, ne me t-tuez pas… Je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voudrez…

Le majordome l'observa impassible puis afficha un sourire charmant.

- Tout ce que je voudrai ?

- Oui…

- Vraiment tout ?

- O-oui…

Il saisit une poignée de ses cheveux et joua avec.

- Vous savez… A part votre âme, le reste ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai mon Maître qui ne me lâche jamais… Un adorable chiot de la Reine, ironisa-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. J'ai signé un pacte avec lui, et j'ai pour ordre de ne jamais le quitter jusqu'à qu'il accomplisse sa vengeance.

Ses doigts vernis caressèrent le visage crispé de sa proie.

- En échange de cela, je lui prendrai l'âme le plus recherché, le plus pur et aussi le plus goûteux qu'un démon puisse trouver. Quant à vous, ma belle, vous avez peut-être une âme moins parfaite mais elle reste très appétissante. C'est _tout_ ce que je veux.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle tentant de se dégager de son étreinte. Je… Ayez pitié de moi !

Sébastian prit la bouche de la marquise et plongea son regard pénétrant dans le sien mêlé de désespoir et d'affolement.

- Un diable de majordome n'a jamais de pitié.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent laissant dévoiler ses crocs.

Un hurlement retentit dans la pièce.

Puis le silence total.

…

Au loin, Mr. Fierez et quelques hommes cherchèrent Mlle. Darling.

- Avez-vous bien parcouru toutes les pièces ? demanda-t-il, furieux et inquiet.

- Oui.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Ma fille ne peut pas s'envoler comme ça ! Cherchons encore !

Ayant surpris leur conservation, une domestique blonde courut les rejoindre.

- M-monsieur Fierez, intervint-elle d'une voix couinée, j'ai vu votre fille aller dans le d-dernier étage. Elle est accompagnée d'un homme en queue-de-pie.

- Un homme en queue-de-pie ? s'éberlua le père. Non, elle n'a jamais voulu parler avec un inconnu… Etes-vous vraiment sûre ?

- Je vous le jure ! Cet homme m'avait demandé de lui prêter un plateau, et je l'ai vu tacher la robe de votre fille et il lui a demandé de…

- Montrez-moi où ils sont ! On vous suit.

La domestique les invita au dernier étage, et lorsqu'ils furent devant plusieurs portes, le père lui demanda promptement :

- Par où sont-ils allés ?

- Je… J-je ne sais pas, bredouilla-t-elle. J'étais occupée par mon t-travail…

- Ouvrez-moi toutes les portes !

Tous les hommes et la jeune blonde commencèrent à ouvrir les portes.

…

Pendant tout ce temps-ci, le diable était debout en train de jouer avec sa poupée qui était assise sur la table. Il savourait ses derniers moments avec elle. Tandis que ses doigts cajolaient ses belles cuisses, sa langue grenat explorait sa gorge de marbre. C'était son coin préféré. Il pouvait encore inspirer le parfum sucré qui lui envoyait des frémissements de plaisir. Puis il observa le visage de son cadavre. Ses paupières violettes étaient closes, ses lèvres et ses pommettes avaient perdu leur fraîcheur. L'endormeuse semblait être perdue dans les pensées, l'homme des ténèbres câlina ses cheveux bouclés.

- Alors que je vous ai pris un peu d'âme, vous sentez toujours bon.

Il prit son visage qu'il approcha vers le sien.

- L'aube ne va pas tarder à venir. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, ma rose bleue.

Tenant fermement sa proie, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes froides comme la glace. La pointe de sa langue humidifia sa bouche afin de ne plus la rendre sèche. Elle la fit entrouvrir pour rencontrer sa jumelle puis elles firent une danse sensuelle sans émotions. Le démon récupéra le reste de son âme et rompit la bulle intime sans brusquerie. Soudain il entendit les pas précipités des invités.

- Oh, déjà ? souffla-t-il. Ils sont un peu en retard, Mlle. Darling. Ne vous en faites pas, ils s'occuperont de vous.

Il porta la marquise comme une mariée et la mit doucement sur une chaise. Il sortit de sa veste un livre qu'il plaça entre les mains de la morte.

- C'est un roman d'Oscar Wilde, The Portrait of Dorian Gray. Il est plutôt intéressant. D'ailleurs, cela fait longtemps que je l'ai. Je vous l'offre comme cadeau de remerciement.

Puis il entendit qu'on ouvrait quelques portes. Le majordome mit ses gants et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Mlle Darling.

- Adieu, ma chère… tigresse, railla-t-il, le sourire satisfait.

De l'autre côté de la porte, toutes les personnes s'y trouvaient. Mr. Fierez fit un geste autoritaire à la domestique. Cette dernière, anxieuse, s'avança, tourna le poignet et...

- Elle est là ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le père. Poussez-vous, que je…

Il vit sa fille de dos assise sur une chaise et en fut profondément soulagé. Au fond de lui, il se promit de la protéger et de ne plus la laisser seule.

- Ma fille ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici avec un homme ?

La demoiselle froide resta muette.

- Marie, j'attends votre réponse ! ordonna le père.

Comme elle ne réagit pas, il finit par s'énerver.

- Marie, vous savez bien ce que ferait votre père si vous ne me répondez pas.

- Monsieur, répliqua calmement un homme. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- Comment ?

La blonde se mit à côté de la marquise, frôla ses mains et poussa une exclamation :

- Oh, seigneur ! Elle est toute pâle et glacée comme si… comme si…

- Marie !

Le père rejoignit sa fille et aperçut qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. Il fit comme la domestique, il toucha sa joue et constata qu'elle était gelée.

- Froide…, murmura-t-il choqué et perdu.

- Puis-je voir votre fille ? demanda un autre homme mince et rapatrié. Je suis médecin.

Il observa longuement la victime et prit doucement le poignet de la brune endormie. Le père le regarda tendu comme un arc. Le docteur arrêta sa consultation et s'adressa à Mr. Fierez d'une voix lente et désolante :

- Son pouls s'est déjà arrêté.

Il y eut un long silence. Puis un cri désespéré retentit.

- Non, Marie ! Réveillez-vous ! Marie, je vous en supplie ! Marie ! Marie !

Le père secoua sa fille avec une telle énergie que le livre qu'elle avait entre ses mains tomba. La domestique pleura dans l'épaule d'un homme qui l'étreignit.

- Marie ! sanglota le père, son enfant unique dans ses bras. Marie ! Marie !

Ce fut un moment terrible. Il venait de jurer qu'il la protégerait mais cette promesse s'était vite envolée sous ses yeux. Quant à la rose fanée, nous lûmes dans son regard inanimé, un grand regret d'avoir fait confiance à l'homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

. . . . .

Voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré les fautes de syntaxe. J'avoue que, rien que de le lire, j'ai la chair de poule… alors que c'est moi-même qui l'ai écrit. (-_-') Maintenant les deux chapitres suivants se concentreront sur la prochaine proie de Sébastian : Ciel Phantomhive.


	4. Chapitre 2 Partie 1

**JuliaLoveKuro** : Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tant mieux si tu as eu des frissons ! ^^ C'est l'essentiel. :) A la place de la malheureuse, j'aurais dit à Sébastian (comme dans mon rêve quand ce dernier s'était approché vers moi) : « Ne me touche pas avec tes lèvres venimeuses ! ». X) Quant au comte, tu verras… J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bonne lecture !

**Rappel de LottiettolrahC :**

Oui, cela a été un peu long car j'ai passé pas mal de temps à modifier l'histoire car elle n'était pas très claire. J'ai fait cette première fiction quand j'étais en Seconde. Cela doit donc faire deux ans que je l'ai écrit. Et, rien que de le relire... quelle horreur. Des tas et des tas de fautes de syntaxe ! (-_-')

En tout cas, il y en aura toujours. Bref, bref…

J'ai modifié l'âge de Ciel parce que… pour moi, un jeune de douze ou treize ans qui a des relations « poussées » avec un majordome, je trouve que cela faisait déjà beaucoup et que c'était un peu exagéré.

Attention ! Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas lire des fictions Yaoi entre Sébastian et Ciel (qui a l'âge d'un enfant). J'en ai lu de très belles mais je préfère être « réaliste ».

Ah ! Et merci aussi pour les reviews ! ^^ Cela fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage même.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

**Première partie**

**La honte délicieuse de Ciel**

**« _Quelquefois, les humains que je rencontre, ont besoin de se soulager et me demandent l'Interdit._ » **Parole dite par Sébastian Michealis, le diable.

- Sébastian, je commence à perdre patience, râla le jeune homme.

- S'il vous plaît, soupira le majordome, faites un effort.

- J'ai très bien compris mais je ne supporte plus cette affreuse coiffure !

- Maître, si j'arrête, comment allez-vous faire pour votre enquête ?

Le comte lui envoya un regard polaire et se contenta de croiser les bras. Derrière lui, son diable de majordome était en train de lui peigner les longues couettes. Ce fut un moment assez exceptionnel pour Sébastian. Il avait l'habitude de coiffer rapidement son Maître puisque ses cheveux étaient courts. Mais comme ce dernier en portait de longs, il mettait plus de temps à les brosser. Surtout qu'il le faisait de manière plus douce, plus attentive. Il avait l'impression de s'occuper d'une princesse à la chevelure dorée. Avec le peigne, il fit étaler les mèches bleu océan, et, discrètement, il respira l'odeur de son Maître. Ce dernier sentait l'huile à la lavande qu'il avait utilisée pour parfumer et rendre ses cheveux brillants.

Le majordome des enfers se vantait d'avoir à ses côtés un humain : celui-ci n'était pourtant qu'un garçon de dix-huit ans à la personnalité orgueilleuse et froide. Mais le plus important était qu'il avait cherché et trouvé une âme qu'il voulait depuis des siècles.

L'âme entièrement pure, blanche, immortelle dont il était diaboliquement épris.

De mauvaise humeur, Mr. Phantomhive se regarda dans le miroir et souleva sa frange, dévoilant dans son œil droit, un curieux symbole lumineux. Le signe du Pacte.

- Comment cacher cette… marque ? Une dame ne peut pas mettre un minable cache-œil.

- Je m'en occuperai.

- Et la robe que je dois porter ? grimaça le jeune majeur.

- Vous la verrez très bientôt. D'abord…

Sébastian ouvrit le tiroir de la commode et lui présenta, avec plaisir, un corset. Ciel fixa cette chose avec amertume se rappelant de l'enquête de Jack l'Eventreur avec Mlle Red et son majordome Sutcliff. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais faire cela.

Hélas, quelques jours plus tôt, il avait reçu une lettre de Sa Majesté. Il s'agissait d'une nouvelle mission : arrêter un célèbre voleur de bijoux dont on ignore le nom. Nous le surnommions « l'Invisible » car les victimes n'avaient rien remarqué au moment où il prenait leurs bijoux. Cette mission était assez importante car il avait réussi à dérober, en quelques mois, plus de trois cents bijoux qui valaient, au minimum, un million de pièces d'or. Il avait aussi commis des crimes quand il n'avait pas réussi à détourner l'attention de ses proies.

Après des recherches d'informations et de témoignages, le majordome et le comte avaient découvert que l'Invisible avait laissé une lettre annonçant qu'il serait présent à un bal et qu'il promettait de dérober la précieuse pierre de la Vicomte Santamaria, l'Emeraude. A part eux, personne d'autre n'avait lu ce message. Ils avaient décidé de le garder secrètement afin de ne pas semer la panique et de ne pas compliquer leur enquête.

Quand Ciel avait appris que le bal n'acceptait de recevoir que des couples et des enfants, il avait cru défaillir. Il allait revivre des souvenirs désagréables qu'il avait eus avec le Vicomte de Druitt et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Quant à Sébastian, il était amusé, et même ravi.

- Allez là-bas, et mettez vos coudes sur le mur.

Ciel déglutit, enleva son peignoir, faisant apparaître son torse nu, et fit ce que le serviteur lui avait demandé. Méfiant, il lui lança un regard peu aimable.

- Ne tire pas trop fort, lui prévint-il, ou tu subiras ma colère !

- Une femme doit avoir une taille de guêpe car, voyez-vous, c'est cela qui fait la beauté féminine…

- Cesse ton discours et fais vite.

Le majordome noir s'inclina avec respect mais ne dissimula pas son sourire narquois. Il enroula le corset autour de la taille du comte, et l'attacha. Alors qu'il s'apprêta à tirer les ficelles, il demanda à son Maître s'il était prêt.

- Vas-y, lui répondit-il, les poings serrés.

Le diable recula et tira soudain les fils solides. Le corset se contracta. La tête du jeune majeur devint rose vive. Ses bras tremblèrent, sa mâchoire se serra.

- Stop, stop ! gémit-il.

Sébastian arrêta son acte et attendit. Sa main gantée couvrit son rire moqueur devant son Maître en pleine séance de torture.

- C'est bon…, souffla le torturé.

- Bien, reprenons.

De nouveau, le ténébreux tira le corset mais beaucoup plus fort qu'avant. Ciel se mit à haleter. Des perles de sueur dégoulinaient sur son front.

- Ah… Ah… Sé… Séba… Sébastian !

- Allez, encore un tout petit peu et vous finirez par vous habituer.

- Non… C'est trop… Je ne peux pas aller plus loin…

Le majordome avait envie de rire tellement c'était étrange et excitant de voir son Maître souffrir. Il ne faisait qu'obéir à ses ordres qui, pour Mr. Phantomhive, permettaient de renforcer son dédain et sa supériorité envers autrui. Or celui-ci était devant lui, entièrement soumis et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il aimerait tant déguster sa chair pour connaître le goût.

Toutefois, il préféra se retenir. Ce n'était pas le moment puisque le comte ne lui faisait pas de cadeaux. Ce dernier baissa la tête et lâcha un gémissement plaintif. Apercevant que cette chose maudite avait écrasé son ventre, il s'écria :

- Mes organes vont sortir !

- Je crois l'avoir dit mais je n'ai jamais vu les organes des femmes sortir à cause d'un corset…, soupira Sébastian.

Le majordome décida d'en finir, il serra pour la dernière fois le corset et fit rapidement un nœud. Ciel eut le souffle coupé, les yeux exorbités et…

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

- Voilà, on a terminé, dit l'amusé en tapant dans ses mains.

- Je… Je vais te… Je te tuerai !

- Oh, êtes-vous fâché ? Je croyais que vous alliez me remercier de vous avoir aidé.

- Je n'aime pas ta façon de parler, siffla le jeune noble, le regard d'avertissement.

- Veuillez m'excuser Maître. Passons à l'étape suivante.

Pendant que Sébastian alla vers le placard, le comte Ciel, s'assit de nouveau sur la chaise, essoufflé. Le dos de sa main glissa sur son front humide. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il allait jouer le rôle d'une dame… d'une épouse pour être précis. Et son partenaire serait effectivement Sébastian. L'idée d'être en couple avec son diable de majordome l'écœurait. Il devait se forcer à parler d'une voix féminine voire roucouler. Pour appeler son époux, il devait aussi utiliser des mots tels : « Mon chéri », « Mon tendre bien-aimé » ou « Mon cœur »... Il ricana silencieusement. Les démons n'avaient pas de cœur, donc pas de sentiments tels l'Amour, la Joie...

Et cela l'importait. L'essentiel était d'exécuter l'ordre de Sa Majesté et dissiper son chagrin. Il le ferait en tant que chien de garde de la Reine et le ferait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

- Maître, la voici.

La voix de Sébastian tira Ciel de ses pensées et ce qu'il vit lui fit crisper les commissures labiales. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de dégoût tant c'était humiliant.

C'était une robe en shantung où le grenat était la couleur dominante. Le haut, accompagné de manches courtes en dentelles, était incrusté de dessins de fleurons noirs fortement détaillés. Quant à la jupe de la robe volumineuse, elle était entourée de quelques nœuds et de longs rubans qui donnaient un côté doux et romantique. Pourtant, rien que de voir cette magnifique tenue en satin, le jeune homme eut un haut-le-cœur.

- C'est une robe unique fabriquée en Italie, informa le majordome savourant la réaction de son Maître. Si cela vous rassure, vous pouvez vous déplacer aisément avec.

- Tu as choisi cette… horreur ?

- Bien sûr, vous me l'avez même ordonné. Vous ne souhaitez pas que d'autres, à part moi, sachent que vous allez jouer le rôle d'une épouse. D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi apporté un chapeau…

- Afin qu'on ne voit pas ceci, dit Ciel en caressant sa paupière qui dissimulait le sceau du contrat.

- C'est exact.

Il lui présenta un chapeau de même couleur, orné d'une profusion de roses blanches et d'un ruban noir éclatant.

- Bien, soupira Ciel, résigné. Habille-moi, ne perdons pas de temps. Je veux que tout soit fait dans quelques minutes.

- Ne vous en faites pas Maître, c'est la moindre des choses pour le majordome de la maison Phantomhive.

En prononçant ses mots, un grand drap enveloppa soudain le comte. Ce dernier se statufia, surpris. Dans l'obscurité totale, il sentit qu'on le caressait vivement.

- C'est fait Maître. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

La lumière regagna aussitôt la vue du jeune Ciel. Il se dirigea vers le miroir : il n'était plus un jeune homme mais une belle épouse qui semblait chercher désespérément un amant. Tout était prêt, même le maquillage. Des lèvres carmines, des longs cils mettant en valeur sa pupille brillante, un grain de beauté sur sa pommette légèrement poudrée. Sur la poitrine, était cousue une vraie rose blanche sur un nœud noir. Le jeune majeur ne se reconnaissait plus. Il était une autre personne et cela lui faisait un effet désagréablement étrange.

Ciel effleura le chapeau penché au-dessus de son crâne. Les quelques roses neigeuses et une mèche turquoise foncée avaient caché le signe du Pacte dans son iris.

- Je n'ai guère envie de te répondre.

…

Le soir, parfaitement déguisés, Ciel et Sébastian arrivèrent au château de Mme Santamaria. Ils se nommaient à présent Mr. et Mme. Amro. A côté de son épouse, le majordome ne portait qu'un simple costume bleu nuit lui donnant un air charmant et mystérieux. Ses lunettes à demi-lunes soulignaient la lueur rouge dans ses prunelles.

- Bien, c'est le moment Maître. Souvenez-vous des conseils...

- Je sais, le coupa le comte et ajouta d'une voix beaucoup plus aigüe, nous pouvons y aller _mon_ _chéri_.

- Très bien, rit Sébastian, _ma_ _princesse adorée_…

Ils franchirent l'immense entrée et firent connaissance avec des invités. Le majordome prévint le comte qu'il le laisserait seul pour un moment. Ciel faisait de son mieux pour s'exprimer comme une femme, son éventail à la main. Le comportement des hommes le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Vous êtes une délicieuse femme, êtes-vous fiancée ou êtes-vous mariée ?

- Vous êtes Mme. Amro ? Un nom qui vous va à ravir.

- Ne vous ai-je pas dit que je me noie dans l'océan turquoise de votre œil ?

- Désirez-vous une part de gâteau, Mme. Amro ?

- Mme. Amro…

Ces propos lui donnèrent l'impression d'être entouré de loups cherchant à l'approcher comme s'il était une louve en chaleur.

Le regard envieux et perçant des femmes suffirent à Ciel de réaliser qu'il devait être si « _belle » _que cela. Il devait se comparer à Cendrillon qui arrivait au bal et qui éblouissait le public avec sa robe magique. « Décidément, Sébastian en faisait toujours trop. Dès qu'il m'a transformé en une poupée chic, des chiens excités et baveux m'encerclent déjà. Je crois même qu'il l'a fait exprès. » se dit-il, irrité. Comme il était seul, il décida de trouver la Vicomte Santamaria pour se renseigner un peu. Des invités lui avaient répondu qu'elle se trouvait au bord de l'escalier. Alors qu'il se mit à la chercher des yeux, il ne vit pas une flaque de vin se répandre devant lui.

Le comte glissa dessus, fit un joli petit vol plané et tomba brutalement sur le carrelage de marbre.

Tout le monde se tut, stupéfait. Puis des rires moqueurs retentirent dans la salle. Un peu étourdi, Ciel aperçut au loin, une dame en train de lui montrer un verre vide le sourire hypocrite. S'il pouvait, il demanderait à Sébastian d'exterminer cette innocente _pétasse_ qui avait osé renverser ce verre de vin. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie.

- Allez-vous bien Madame ?

Il vit un gant se tendre vers lui. Ce dernier fit une moue, ce n'était pas Sébastian mais certainement un nouveau séducteur. Néanmoins il prit sa main et se leva. C'était un homme moustachu qui paraissait avoir plus d'une trentaine d'années. Il portait des lunettes noires et un costume gris. Il répliqua d'une voix affable :

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser une belle dame comme vous rester par terre.

- Je vous remercie Monsieur... ?

- Mr. Kerki pour vous servir. Et vous vous nommez ?

- Mme. Amro.

- Mme. Amro ? Si je déplace les lettres de votre nom, cela ferait « Amor » qui signifie Amour en Espagnol. Elle vous convient à merveille car vous me faites penser à une déesse Aphrodite.

- Vous êtes trop aimable ! gloussa ironiquement Ciel faisant bouger ses boucles d'oreilles en almandin.

- Je suis sincère.

- Vous m'en voyez flattée.

A contrecœur, Ciel passa son temps à discuter avec l'homme à l'accent allemand. D'ailleurs ce dernier était bien bavard, trop même. Le comte était trop poli pour l'interrompre car cela ne se faisait pas pour une femme. La patience n'était jamais son fort. Alors que le baron continua de parler, il commença à chercher Mme Santamaria des yeux.

- Je suis d'origine allemande, c'est pourquoi j'ai cet accent. J'ai toujours rêvé de retourner dans mon pays natal, raconta-t-il et demanda enfin. Où est votre époux ?

- Il va bientôt me rejoindre.

- Mme. Amro…

Sa main caressa malicieusement son bras. Ciel faillit lâcher un cri d'indignation. « Dites-moi que je suis en train d'halluciner… Il semble que j'ai tapé dans l'œil d'un jumeau du Vicomte de Druitt ! » pensa-t-il sentant la nausée le gagner. Il n'était qu'un jeune noble déguisé et, en quelques minutes, des hommes étaient venus le flairer. Et, maintenant, il venait de se faire peloter.

- Comme nous avons un peu de temps, pourriez-vous… ? chuchota le baron allemand.

- Je suis mariée, l'interrompit le comte en lui lançant un regard glacial.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Au voleur ! Au voleur ! s'écria tout à coup une domestique. L'Emeraude a disparu !

Des rumeurs se propagèrent dans le bal. Sur l'escalier, une vieille dame s'écroula dans les bras de son mari, c'était sans doute Mme Santamaria. Ciel vit aussitôt Sébastian se diriger vers lui. Soulagé, celui-ci se détacha de Mr. Kerki. Voyant l'époux de Mme. Amro, le baron s'éloigna, visiblement contrarié, et disparut dans la foule agitée.

- _Mon_ _amour_, murmura le diable, je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre ?

- Oh que oui ! Tu m'as même manqué _mon petit moineau fidèle_, ricana Ciel avec sarcasme. Alors ?

- J'ai fouillé le château, il n'y est pas.

- Il se trouve donc parmi nous.

- Oui et je pense que nous allons vite le découvrir.

- Comment ?

- Quelqu'un est en train de s'échapper ! s'exclama soudain un invité.

En effet, un homme portant une cape noire fonça à la sortie du château, son revolver à la main. Apeurés, les invités s'écartèrent de son chemin et le laissèrent prendre un cheval et s'enfuir au galop. Mais cette fuite laissa Ciel pantois et dubitatif. Malgré cela, il donna un ordre à Sébastian :

- Attrape-le.

_- Yes My Sweetie._

Tandis que le majordome des enfers disparut, Mr. Kerki rejoignit de nouveau Ciel à son grand mécontentement. « Un vrai pot de colle, cet Allemand. » rumina-t-il, énervé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta le baron. Quelqu'un l'a arrêté ?

- Pas encore mais mon époux va l'attraper.

- Etes-vous certaine ? Le voleur doit être déjà loin.

- Quand _mon_ _homme_ me promet de le faire, il le fera.

- Vous semblez très... confiante.

- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

- Je m'excuse encore Mme. Amro mais quelqu'un m'a donné une lettre pour vous.

- Pardon ?

- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait préférable d'aller dans une pièce plus calme ?

- Hum... Celui qui vous a envoyé, qui est-ce ?

- Mme. de Midford.

- Qu… !

Ciel regarda le baron, éberlué. « Ma fiancée sait que je mène une enquête et que je suis déguisée en femme ? Non... Que quelqu'un me dise le contraire ! Par pitié ! » pensa-t-il, humilié. Mr. Kerki ajouta que Mme. de Midfort lui avait demandé de transmettre aussi ses paroles et qu'il vaudrait mieux discuter ailleurs car c'était assez délicat. Ne voyant pas d'autres options, le comte accepta et le suivit. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait se passer après mais il savait que quelque chose clochait. Cependant le fait que le baron connaisse sa fiancée, il n'avait pas le choix. Ils s'éloignèrent de la grande salle bruyante et arrivèrent dans une pièce beaucoup plus silencieuse. Les invités ne pouvaient même pas les entendre. L'Allemand tira de sa veste grisâtre une enveloppe jaune et le tendit à Ciel.

- La voici.

Anxieux, le comte la saisit et l'ouvrit. Quand il sortit la lettre, il constata qu'il n'y avait rien. Rien, que du blanc. Il comprit. En dépit des soupçons, il s'était fait avoir. Sébastian n'avait pas tort : depuis qu'il était enfant et qu'il était seul, il était une proie facile à choper et il le resterait toujours. Il avait bien fait de se méfier mais c'était trop tard. Ciel leva les yeux et vit un revolver le pointer.

- Cela fait un petit bail, Mr. Phantomhive.

L'Allemand enleva ses lunettes, ses moustaches et sa perruque. Le jeune noble le reconnut mais n'était pas surpris.

- Je vous félicite de m'avoir reconnu, répliqua Ciel. Puis-je me permettre de savoir comment vous avez fait ?

- C'est simple. Le seul moyen de vous reconnaître à travers votre déguisement, c'était votre regard et votre odeur.

- Vous vous souvenez de mon odeur ? dit-il d'un ton railleur. Je m'incline devant votre talent de bouledogue.

La pointe du pistolet se cogna brutalement contre son front. Cela ne rigolait plus.

- Vous vous foutez royalement de ma gueule ! Savez-vous qui je suis ?

- Vous êtes Alister Grittock, un ancien criminel de trente victimes. Je vous ai arrêté sous l'ordre de la Reine. Mais après quelques jours de prison, vous vous êtes enfui. Est-ce vous ? Le surnommé l'Invisible qui a commis des crimes et qui a volé plus de trois cents bijoux ?

- Bravo, tu as retrouvé la mémoire et le coupable !

- Et vous me cherchez pour obtenir votre revanche.

- Exact et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment car, vous l'avez compris, c'est votre dernier.

- Comment avez-vous su pour le nom de ma fiancée ?

- Facile aussi. J'ai fait un peu de recherche sur vous. Ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour vous faire venir ici.

- Je vois. Ce n'est pas mal du tout mais je reste déçu.

- Vos remarques me tapent sur les nerfs. A cause de vous, j'ai perdu mon frère et ma femme. Vous avez presque détruit ma vie. Vous allez me le payer.

- J'ai effectivement tué vos proches mais c'était non seulement parce qu'ils étaient vos complices mais aussi parce qu'ils m'avaient attaqué. S'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, ils auraient été encore avec vous...

- Vous ! Continuez de parler d'eux et je tire entre vos yeux.

Lassé de menaces, le comte préféra se taire, ce qui vexa de plus en plus le voleur criminel.

- Vous savez quoi petit salaud ? Bien que je vous ai reconnu, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que vous étiez sublime.

Ciel sentit ses doigts parcourir sa poitrine et eut envie de vomir.

- Si je ne vous avais pas reconnu et que je vous avais pris pour une femme, je vous aurais jeté dans mon lit...

Soudain il prit sa bouche et le fixa méchamment.

- Mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler car j'ai trop attendu !

Un geste. Une détonation. Un cri. Puis le silence.

- Comme d'habitude, tu es en retard.

- Avouez que vous vous êtes amusée, _Maîtresse_.

Le diable de majordome était arrivé à temps. Il avait placé l'arme vers le genou d'Alister avant que ce dernier ne tire. Après avoir hurlé de douleur, l'Allemand avait voulu frapper Sébastian mais celui l'avait assommé d'une main. Ciel regarda le corps allongé au sol et demanda à son serviteur ce qui s'était passé.

- J'ai attrapé l'homme que vous m'avez ordonné. En réalité, c'était le complice d'Alister Grittock, expliqua le majordome. Il voulait que je l'attrape et qu'il profite de mon absence pour vous tuer.

- Je vois, c'est un vrai petit rusé, s'esclaffa le comte. Je crois que cet Allemand va passer sa vie au bagne et qu'il va en baver.

- Que dois-je faire Maître ? Je prends l'Emeraude et je l'apporte à la propriétaire ?

- Non, laisse-le. Ils arriveront et trouveront le coupable avec le chouchou de Santamaria. Tss… C'était trop facile et trop rapide. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de compliqué et d'excitant. Vraiment ! J'ai perdu ma bonne humeur depuis ce matin.

- Si vous voulez, je vous préparai un bon Earl Grey et des douceurs au retour.

- Je veux bien. Décidément, malgré sa ruse, Alister Grittock reste un pitoyable comédien et... a _dumb fuck_*.

- Je crains qu'une dame ne doive pas utiliser ce langage, dit Sébastian, amusé de voir son Maître en femme se comporter naturellement.

Le concerné ignora cette remarque et donna un coup de talon sur la tête du faux baron qui poussa un gémissement de douleur. Sébastian sourit, son Maître était vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

- Il a osé me toucher avec ses mains baladeuses. Il l'a bien mérité, vociféra Ciel, l'œil dédaigneux.

- Vous avez joué votre rôle de dame avec merveille, vous êtes parvenu à le séduire et pas seulement lui…

- N'en parle pas davantage ! s'écria-t-il en levant son bras.

Sébastian se tut mais il voulait savoir comment réagirait son Maître s'il apprenait qu'il l'avait charmé, lui aussi, le diable. De plus, il lui rappelait la soirée avec Marie. A part la couleur, Ciel avait presque le même chapeau que celle de sa victime. Le majordome l'avait choisi par souvenir. Ce n'était pas un sentiment nostalgique. Ce n'était que par gourmandise. Il avait trouvé la perle féminine et l'a jeté dans les enfers. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la fin du Pacte pour déguster ensuite la perle masculine.

Pour Sébastian, trouver une âme était comme un jeu.

Les chrétiens disaient que la gourmandise était un pêché et que jouer avec la nourriture, c'était du gaspillage. Il n'était pas du même avis qu'eux puisqu'il était différent. La gourmandise, pour lui, signifiait plaisir. Il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était mal de prendre du plaisir en mangeant. Une simple bouchée lui apportait du bien-être. C'était comme si la bête, qui se trouvait en lui, ronronnait et frémissait de bonheur…

Le fait de picorer rapidement des âmes qui lui tombent sous la main l'ennuyait depuis longtemps. Il avait alors décidé de s'en priver pour avoir faim et se forcer à repérer des âmes de haute qualité. « Plus on a faim, meilleur est le dîner. » avait-il dit.

Et comme il était toujours affamé, le démon avait déjà envie de dévorer son Maître tout cru. Cependant, il ne devait pas. Il devait attendre la fin de son pacte insupportable. A moins qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir… Sébastian s'humecta les lèvres. Quant à Ciel, il ne remarqua pas deux pupilles flambés de désir en train de fixer son cou.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à nous tirer d'ici, soupira le comte, soulagé d'avoir pu finir sa mission.

- En effet, la police arrive, laissez-moi vous porter.

Le majordome saisit le jeune majeur et le porta comme une mariée. Il enleva les lunettes inutiles et contempla l'œil douce de sa proie.

- Sébastian, soupira Ciel, dérouté. Cesse de me lorgner de cette manière. Essaies-tu de me rendre ridicule ?

- Non, sourit-il, vous êtes adorable avec votre moue grincheuse.

Ses paroles décontenancèrent le comte. « Il n'est pas un peu… anormal ? » se demanda-t-il. Il y avait quelque chose de louche mais le jeune noble garda son visage de pierre et répliqua froidement :

- Sébastian, sortons d'ici. Mais emmène-moi d'abord dans le Jardin, j'ai besoin d'air. Ce satané corset m'asphyxie.

- _Yes my Lady._

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être impitoyable !

- Veuillez me pardonner encore.

Le comte se sentait parfaitement idiot d'être en femme et, en plus, de voir son diable se moquer de lui et de ses jurons sur sa robe. Tenant fermement son maître, le diable sortit par la fenêtre. Ils s'atterrirent sur la grande pelouse. La belle Lune brillait dans le ciel obscur. Sébastian déposa délicatement Ciel sur l'herbe.

Ce dernier, épuisé par son aventure, se promena et aspira la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il avouait que son majordome devenait de plus en plus étrange depuis le début de leur enquête. Il allait lui exiger des explications mais il se dit que le comportement de son démon était peut-être naturel.

Pendant que Ciel était perdu dans sa réflexion, le démon se contentait d'observer son Maître fragile avec une sorte de... tendresse. Ses épaules dénudées semblaient briller sous les rayons bleuâtres de la Lune. La tentation, au fond de lui, était forte. « Mon Maître... Un cadeau pour moi, rien que pour moi » songea égoïstement le majordome. Aussi silencieux qu'un chat, il s'avança vers son Maître et se mit derrière lui. Voulant faire tressaillir son âme exquis, le majordome ténébreux fit glisser ses lèvres sur son oreille.

- Maître…, murmura-t-il, vous m'avez l'air préoccupé…

Choqué, Mr. Phantomhive poussa brutalement son prédateur. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Sébastian, bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'as-tu donc ?

Il frôla son oreille où il avait senti son haleine fraîche et rougit d'embarras. Aussitôt, la haine fit pétiller son œil bleu ciel.

- Cesse de te comporter comme un pervers endiablé !

- Je suis désolé, sourit son majordome, mais je _suis_ un pervers endiablé. Et je le serai toujours.

- Ah ! ricana Ciel. Tu oses jouer avec moi ? As-tu oublié qui je suis ?

- Non, jamais je n'oserais jouer avec vous, le faire serait impardonnable pour un majordome comme moi. Cependant…

Le démon se lécha les babines et s'approcha, de nouveau, de sa proie. Ses prunelles scintillants et presque sauvages fixèrent ceux du comte avec avidité. Ces gestes provocants faisaient froid dans le dos.

- Je suis un démon… affamé.

- Peut-être, tenta de répliquer le jeune comte avec dédain, mais as-tu oublié notre Pacte ?

Sébastian eut un rire guttural.

- Ma « chère Maîtresse », vous croyez que je vais prendre tout de suite votre âme ? Combien de fois vous ai-je juré que je serai toujours votre fidèle serviteur ? Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? Je ne mens jamais.

- Pas spécialement. Les démons cèdent à la tentation, n'est-ce pas _monstre_ ?

- Je ne le nie pas, mais vous savez que je prendrai votre âme à la fin de votre vengeance.

Son visage était proche de celui de son Maître qui le toisait ouvertement. Un sombre pressentiment avertit Ciel de se tenir sur ses gardes. Il sentit que la suite risquerait de ne pas lui plaire. Mais il savait que s'il donnait un ordre, tout serait réglé.

- Sébastian, je t'ordonne de…

Soudain deux doigts blancs se plaquèrent sur ses lèvres maquillés, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Le désir de Sébastian était insoutenable, il souhaitait vraiment sentir le parfum de son Maître. Il se demanda même comment il avait parvenu à ne pas bondir sur lui. Il n'avait guère envie de rater ce moment à cause d'un simple ordre. Avant que Ciel ne réagisse, son long bras enroula sa taille pour se coller contre lui. Le comte tressaillit, c'était la première fois qu'il sentait le corps entier de son majordome sur le sien. Il détestait cela. Sébastian pouffa. Ciel avait bien grandi, il était légèrement plus petit que lui mais il n'avait plus besoin de lever la tête pour le toiser. La croissance humaine était incroyable. Il lui chuchota sataniquement à l'oreille :

- M'accorderez-vous une faveur, _My_ _Lady_ ?

- Non, lâche-m…, s'exclama l'autre, furieux et inquiet.

La bouche du garçon fut couverte par le gant de son majordome. « Quel enfant capricieux… Tout comme ma rose bleue. » pensa Sébastian amusé. Il fit blottir brusquement le dos de l'adolescent contre son torse. Son nez plongea dans ses cheveux couleur océan et ondulants. Ciel, sous le choc, tenta de rompre l'étreinte bien qu'il savait qu'il ne gagnerait jamais face à cet inhumain.

- Laissez-moi vous goûter…, susurra le vicieux.

- Mmh ! Sé… Mm… Hu !

Un cri étouffé lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit une langue en train de taquiner son oreille. Offusqué, le jeune noble pensa que c'était un malade, un obsédé sexuel. Sébastian enfouit son visage sous sa gorge et commença à lécher sa chair blanche. Ciel se demanda jusqu'à quand ce jeu sadique allait se terminer. Bien qu'il reconnaissait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, ses doigts griffèrent la main blanche du majordome qui cachait toujours sa bouche. Le diable noir savait que son Maître finirait par s'étouffer s'il le tenait dans cette position. Cependant il prit tout son temps à respirer et sucer son parfum. C'était un mélange de lavande et de quelque chose de frais et de piquant. Ciel frémit sous ses coups de langue et se surprit à aimer cela. Il se maudit d'avoir osé prendre du plaisir. Le jeune majeur sursauta lorsque les canines de son « époux » picotèrent sa peau. Entendant les gémissements bruyants du jeune humain, Sébastian eut un sourire satisfait.

- Vous voulez encore plus ?

- Mmh ! Mm… Hu ! Mmh !

- Pardon ? Je vous lâche.

L'étreinte finit par se briser. Sous l'ébahissement, Mr. Phantomhive s'éloigna du fou. Il le savait, son majordome était en train de jouer avec lui. Il palpa sa peau sucée. Il le savait et il s'était laissé facilement piégé. Ses joues prirent feu, ses pupilles brillèrent de colère et d'incompréhension.

- Pourquoi Sébastian ? chuchota-t-il sur le point d'hurler de fureur.

- Vous voyez jeune Maître ? répliqua le diable, rieur. Je ne suis pas en train de prendre votre âme. Vous avez un goût délectable, je ne pouvais pas vous résister. Maintenant que c'est fait, vous êtes libre de parler.

- Espèce de sale être immoral ! Animal répugnant ! Mauvais ! Egoïste !

- Vos mots me vont droit au cœur. Vos ordres ?

Ciel pensa aux plusieurs châtiments possibles que son majordome devait subir. Il s'en voulait. Il désirait étrangler Sébastian à mains nues, arracher ses lèvres venimeuses, crever ses yeux malsains avec ses talons. Mais ce qui l'exaspérait, c'était que son majordome n'avait pas l'air d'être préoccupé pour cela.

- Tu as l'idée de ce qui t'attend après ? s'agaça le comte.

- Une torture ? Une fusillade ? Un bûcher au feu ?

- Cela te réjouirait, pauvre fou ?

- Certes, cela ne m'amuserait pas mais je les ai vécus depuis longtemps, vous comprenez ? C'est devenu une habitude.

Ciel soupira. La fatigue et les efforts qu'il faisait pour remplir son rôle d'épouse le poussèrent à laisser tomber. Pourtant, il tenta de calmer la rage et la honte qui le ravageaient. Ce n'était pas le moment de discuter. Il préférait rentrer tranquillement chez lui et prendre du thé bien chaud. Il prit une longue respiration et dit avec froideur :

- Je répète. Emmène chez moi et surtout pas un mot. C'est un ordre ! Tu m'entends ? Pas un mot !

- _Yes My Lord._

. . . . .

Voilà ! Ça avance, ça avance… Vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé(e)s ?

Pour la deuxième partie et la troisième chapitre, je pense que je mettrais plus de temps à le publier c'est-à-dire une fois par semaine car il y a encore pas mal de choses à corriger. Je n'ai pas envie que ce soit désagréable pour vous à cause des phrases lourdes ou des phrases mal construites. Si vous pouvez, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous en voyez. Cela m'aiderait ! ;)

La deuxième partie se déroulera dans la chambre de Ciel. :)

_a dumb fuck : _terme anglais vulgaire qui désigne une personne extraordinairement stupide.


	5. Chapitre 2 Partie 2

Merci pour votre patience et vos reviews sympas !

Pfiou ! Cela n'a pas été évident (et même horrible) ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a encore des phrases mal construites et des fautes mais j'en ai marre de passer mon temps dessus. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu... X'P Il se peut que Ciel ne soit pas vraiment comme celui qu'on voit dans le manga... Peut-être que vous allez le trouver bizarre. Enfin, vous verrez bien. Si vous remarquez des choses ou quoi que ce soit, n'ayez pas peur et reviewez ! ;D

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

**Deuxième partie**

**La honte délicieuse de Ciel**

Le soir, au manoir de la famille Phantomhive, pendant que Sébastian préparait du thé pour son Maître, ce dernier était dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il était au bord de l'épuisement, il arracha férocement ce qu'il portait sur lui et le lança à la cheminée. Dès qu'il fut entièrement déshabillé, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Cela lui était égal d'être nu comme un ver puisqu'il avait chaud et il transpirait. A part son majordome, personne d'autre viendrait le déranger. En outre, le comte avait donné un jour de congé exceptionnel aux domestiques afin de le laisser tranquille. Un léger bruissement se fit entendre. De grosses flammes noircirent la tenue de bal qui rejoignit, peu après, les cendres. Le jeune majeur eut l'impression d'entendre le feu ronfler et que la robe brûlée étaient ses draps de nuit. Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé au jardin de Mme Santamaria. Ses doigts massèrent son crâne.

Certes, son aventure était court mais... _riche en ridicules_.

- Comment oses-tu me faire une chose pareille ? murmura-t-il d'un ton furieux.

Non seulement Ciel était en colère contre Sébastian mais aussi contre lui-même. Bien qu'il se soit débattu, bien qu'il se soit éloigné de ce pervers, son corps n'avait eu qu'une envie. Une envie involontaire qu'il reprenne son acte immoral. Pire, il le suppliait. C'était la première fois que le jeune majeur ressentait une telle chose. Il avouait que cela ne lui déplaisait pas et cela le troublait beaucoup. En effet, il ne le fallait pas. Un Phantomhive hautain ne devait jamais avoir cette sensation envers un domestique qui n'était là que pour lécher ses bottes.

Malheureusement, en dépit de son rôle, Sébastian ne faisait pas partie du monde des humains. Le noble l'avait très bien compris.

Dans son pupille bleu roi, on lut une haine profondément ancrée et on comprit qu'il faisait presque plus confiance à personne. Il méprisait souvent les autres et osait même les défier. Il s'était senti toujours fort, supérieur à autrui et même fier de son rôle de chien de sa Majesté. Il aimait cela car cela le rassurait.

Et c'était là, sa faiblesse.

En dépit de son âge majeur, il avait peur, il avait besoin de protection, de sécurité. Tout cela, c'était _à cause_ de son diable de majordome. Il se demandait combien de fois il l'avait appelé pour s'occuper des tâches longues et complexes, combien de fois il lui avait ordonné de le secourir. Quand il était enfant, il lui commandait de rester avec lui au lit jusqu'à qu'il se rendorme. Il était dépendant de ce buveur d'âmes.

Sans lui, Ciel n'était rien d'autre qu'un misérable insecte fainéant qu'on pouvait facilement écraser. Son diable de majordome ne le quittait plus d'une semelle.

Le jeune homme se positionna devant le miroir du XVIIIème siècle, et observa son reflet. Ses quelques mèches d'une couleur bleu sombre étaient collées au front par la sueur. La clarté turquoise de ses yeux le rendait encore plus imperturbable, plus réservé qu'auparavant. Devenant presque adulte, à part les yeux de sa mère, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Son corps blême était si mince qu'on pouvait presque voir ses côtes mais restait suffisamment modelé. Il se rappela de la couturière Hopkins qui, en prenant des mesures sur les membres de son corps, ne cessait de répéter : « _Plus je regarde vos mensurations, plus je trouve que vous êtes magnifiquement proportionné !_ ». Cette remarque avait suffi au comte de se métamorphoser en un modèle avec lequel on pouvait enfiler des milliers de costumes différents et colorés.

Dans l'un de ses yeux vairons scintillait le signe du Pacte. Sans Sébastian, il serait mort. C'était grâce à lui que Ciel avait trouvé la force de se relever. Il connaissait son avenir, son âme irait plonger entre les lèvres amoureuses du diable. Pourtant, ayant grandi, il n'avait plus pensé à la mort. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait que quelques années à vivre alors qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Il trouva que tout allait trop vite.

Il se sentit tout à coup las de tout et voulut faire quelque chose. Ses doigts palpèrent le suçon visible sur son cou. Il repensa inconsciemment au plaisir que lui avait procuré l'inhumain. Sans le vouloir, il se vit le laisser parcourir certaines parties de son corps et se demanda quelle sensation ce serait. Cela lui envoya des frissonnements et lui donna envie de vomir. Dans la glace, son double le scrutait curieusement et semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Aussitôt, sans raison, Ciel reçut une autre image de Sébastian en train d'aller beaucoup plus loin avec lui. Il plaqua ses bras autour de sa tête. Il se croyait fou, anormal, méprisable, minable...

- N'y pense pas !

Rouge de honte et de colère, il frappa le miroir. Il répéta ses coups à maintes reprises jusqu'à ce que la glace émît de légers craquements et qu'elle finisse par être cassée. Des plaies apparurent sur ses doigts et du liquide rouge vif commença à couler.

- Tu l'as choisi pour toi, susurra-t-il fixant sa main ensanglantée, Tu sais que normalement tu ne serais pas là. Tu existes pour faire tout ce que tu veux…

- Monsieur ?

Cela faisait plusieurs fois que le majordome l'interpellait. Et à la quatrième fois, il était à côté du comte. Presque immobile, celui-ci préféra regarder bêtement, dans le miroir brisé, des centaines de son visage en train de l'observer.

- Puis-je me permettre de savoir pourquoi vous êtes tout nu et que vous avez brisé ce miroir ? demanda le serviteur d'une voix neutre.

Le jeune comte resta muet, le regard fuyant. Sébastian ne le reconnut soudain plus. Ce n'était plus le Maître glacial, fier, qui donnait des ordres sans pitié. C'était celui qui ne savait plus quoi faire et qui avait l'air de s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans un terrain bourbeux. On eut dit un pécheur qui châtiait sa chair pour Dieu. De plus, murmurer pour soi-même n'était pas vraiment son genre. L'odeur du sang l'avait alerté et paniqué. Quand le diable avait surpris un homme nu tout pâle qui saignait, une pensée simple et immédiate lui était venue : le dévorer tout cru. Ce qu'il voyait n'était rien d'autre qu'un délicieux plat servi aux fils de Satan. Cette vision le suppliciait et se demandait combien de temps il devait résister à ses pulsions démoniaques.

- Voudrez-vous bien me laisser vous soigner ?

Voyant que le silence lui répondit, le majordome noir lâcha un soupir et enleva ses gants. Sa main nue saisit celle de son Maître. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, le regard interrogateur.

- Inutile de vous angoisser, lui prévint le démon, cela ne va pas durer longtemps.

Tandis que ses doigts fins ôtèrent minutieusement les bouts de verre, Ciel grimaça de douleur. Il avait été suffisamment violent pour se blesser lui-même. Il se sentit comme un imbécile mais il avait cédé, il avait craqué. Ce n'était pas son intention. Quant à Sébastian, il se contenta de faire son travail.

- Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous...

- Je ne veux pas de ton aide.

- Je ne vous laisserai jamais sortir dans cet état.

- Je… Je me débrouillerai !

Le sourcil du domestique tiqua, c'était rare d'entendre son Maître balbutier. On eût dit même un enfant. Des minces filets de sang ruisselèrent sur son bras. Les pupilles du diable étaient rivés dessus mais son visage restait calme, sans émotions comme il se devait. Il insista d'un ton ferme :

- Vous savez qu'un majordome ne doit pas seulement exaucer vos désirs, je dois aussi veiller votre santé et m'occuper de vos blessures.

Pour répondre, Ciel grogna. Le serviteur sourit, content de lui. En effet, il avait un remède tout à fait particulier pour des blessures comme ceux de son Maître. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire... contrairement au comte.

La bouche de Sébastian embrassa sa peau déchirée puis la pointe de sa langue chaude se mit à la mouiller. Sa salive était spéciale : il suffisait de lécher les plaies peu profondes pour qu'elles disparaissent lentement. Le goût du sang fit éveiller sa gourmandise.

Sébastian n'était pas un vampire. Il n'avait guère besoin de s'abreuver du sang pour se nourrir. Toutefois, cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir goûté des miettes d'âme de son Maître. L'âme animait le corps ; chaque organe, chaque veine, chaque cellule fonctionnait grâce à elle. Sans elle, le corps devenait inerte et en poussière. C'était assez jouissif pour le démon de savourer ce moment.

Ciel observa son serviteur d'un air étrange. Ses yeux pourpres et brûlants le troublaient. Pour lui, voir sa langue taquiner, sucer ses doigts et ses ongles souillés de sang, c'était plus que du fantasme. Il savait que Sébastian était un être à part mais pas à ce point-ci. C'est-à-dire qu'il pouvait même éveiller les désirs interdits des hommes.

Et Ciel était victime de cette malédiction.

En effet, il ignora comment mais son plaisir commença à grimper. De nouveau, il osa imaginer son majordome en train de s'occuper de sa tête ou de son torse. Mécontent, il serra les dents essayant de se retenir.

Le comte commença à se méfier de son dangereux majordome. En effet, il venait de réaliser que le démon s'amusait à l'animer. De plus, il tentait de lui pousser à la tentation. Sébastian avait deviné qu'il désarçonnait son Maître puisqu'il avait remarqué la rougeur vive sur ses pommettes. Ses iris de lynx cherchaient la moindre goutte de sang et s'en délecta avec bonheur. Le noble fut embarrassé de recevoir du plaisir devant son domestique mais il ne pouvait pas y résister. Il était bouleversé et refusa de deviner ce qui allait se passer après. Ses doigts libres cachèrent tant de mal sa partie intime qui commença à s'activer. « Mon corps ne m'écoutera jamais ! Maudit soit-il ! » se dit le jeune majeur, les lèvres pincées.

Le majordome eut envie de rire devant la gêne insoutenable de son Maître. Comme toutes les victimes qu'il avait pactisées, il se moquait de leur embarras alors qu'ils tentaient de dissimuler leur envie peu chaste. Il trouvait cela tellement lassant que cela devenait de la comédie. Quand la main de son Maître fut guérie, Sébastian répliqua le sourire sadique :

- Je ne vous ai pas fait trop mal ? Vous pleurez comme si vous avez perdu vos parents.

- Quoi ?

Une claque fit pivoter la tête de Sébastian. Sa pommette rosit lentement faisant apparaître une marque de la gifle. « Bon Dieu ! Il me provoque... Qu'est-ce que je déteste ce majordome ! » pensa le noble, haineux.

- Parle encore d'eux et tu auras la joue beaucoup plus rose que l'autre sale corbeau venimeux ! siffla-t-il.

- Je vous demande pardon.

Mr. Phantomhive le toisa et poussa un soupir énervé. C'était de sa faute. Il avait lâché ses sentiments et dévoilé son côté impudique. Dégoûté de ce qui venait de se dérouler, il n'eut pas le courage de protester. Constatant que le jeune homme ne sut quoi dire, le majordome des enfers prit la parole.

- Je vous conseille de vous mettre au lit, dit-il et ajouta ironiquement, vous êtes _gelé._

Docile, le chien de la reine se dirigea vers son grand lit et s'installa dessus. En réalité, il était heureux de rencontrer ses draps moelleux et se croyait être dans un petit cocon nuageux. La cheminée donnait un peu de lumière dans la grande pièce, on distinguait peu le visage de Sébastian. Mais on devinait qu'il désirait posséder Ciel de ses mains. Ses yeux brillants le trahissaient. L'odeur de la sueur et les émotions révélées de son Maître étaient exaltantes et alléchantes. Cependant il ne le ferait pas... à condition que son Maitre le demande.

Et c'était ce qu'il attendait ce soir, il essaierait de tout faire pour calmer son appétit infernal.

Quant à Ciel, il se demanda ce qu'allait encore lui subir le diable. Il pouvait lui donner l'ordre de stopper et de sortir mais il était soit trop exténué soit trop... curieux pour le faire. Il songea à sa tendre et courageuse fiancée, Elisabeth de Midford. Elle faisait tout pour lui remonter le moral et lui faire plaisir. Son futur époux l'appréciait mais il ne l'aimait pas par amour mais par fraternité. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne la verrait plus à cause du contrat. Il se dit que c'était égoïste de sa part mais s'il était vivant, il devait faire tout ce qu'il voudrait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se couvrir, le diable de majordome lui demanda de s'allonger à plat ventre. Le comte se méfia aussitôt et repoussa cet ordre.

- Ne faites pas l'enfant, vous avez le dos raide, je dois vous masser.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant ! s'écria Mr. Phantomhive, irrité.

- Faites alors ce que je vous demande au lieu de rester comme une momie éveillée.

Le jeune noble grommela et inversa sa position. Le démon nota que, pour faciliter le massage du dos, il devait s'asseoir sur son Maître. Cette idée l'amusa beaucoup. Il monta sur le lit gonflé de draps. Ciel ne remarqua rien, sa tête était enfouie dans l'oreiller. Son dos blême et ses deux fesses fort appétissantes luisaient sous les flammes de la cheminée. Cette vue donna envie à Sébastian de les toucher, les pincer, les taper, les croquer. Lorsque Ciel sentit le corps de son serviteur se poser sur ses hanches, il sursauta.

- Mais... ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est la meilleure position pour vous masser, justifia Sébastian avec un sourire angélique. Cela vous embarrasse ? Ou plutôt vous effraie ?

- Non ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Vous devez alors vous calmer.

Ciel apprécia peu de se voir prisonnier de son domestique, surtout dans une posture très… osée. Il eut la sensation d'être soumis et cela lui déplut fortement. Mais les mains charmantes de Sébastian qui se mirent à malaxer ses muscles rigides, le firent taire. C'était le meilleur massage qu'on ne lui avait jamais faite et cela ne l'étonna guère. Celui-ci lâcha un soupir de bien-être.

Pourtant... il ne se laissait pas vraiment aller.

Son désir ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Pire, le contact du corps de Sébastian le tourmentait, le jeune majeur eut une envie irrationnelle de toucher sa peau. Il tenait à ne pas montrer son point faible mais douta que le monstre l'avait perçu.

- Sébastian…, murmura-t-il.

- Maître ?

- Quel goût j'ai ?

- Plaît-il ?

- Rien. Continue !

Ciel dissimula son visage rougi par la honte, dans son oreiller. C'était fort stupide de poser cette question à cet instant, il pesta silencieusement contre la fatigue qui lui avait sans doute causé cela. A son grand soulagement, le serviteur ne dit rien. Ce dernier observa son Maître d'un œil amusé. La chair dégageait de la chaleur et rien qu'en la palpant, il se régalait. Sa mâchoire se serra afin qu'une langue affamée ne sorte pas. Il s'imaginait en train de baiser langoureusement le dos nu de son Maître puis en train de taquiner son cou.

Ses pouces firent de longues lignes sinueuses et de petits cercles sur les côtes, le comte sentit son dos se relaxer. Aussitôt il prit conscience qu'à cet instant de détente, son corps se comportait de manière bien étrange. Il semblait chercher plus de contact avec celui du masseur. « Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne suis pas excité à cause de ce malade ! » pensa-t-il, hébété. Une colère noire et l'envie de franchir l'interdit occupèrent son esprit. Il se redressa vivement et se dégagea de Sébastian. Les prunelles saphir toisèrent ceux sang grenat.

- Tu as gagné.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné, Maître ?

La réponse se fit par un claquement sec. La trace d'une main se dessina derechef sur la joue blanche du masseur. Le démon ressentit peu la douleur mais fut tellement surpris par la vigueur de l'enfant qu'il mit du temps pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela fait plaisir de te voir sous le choc, chien, rit froidement le garçon devant son majordome en train de caresser sa pommette.

- C'est cela, la récompense ?

- En quelque sorte.

Avec ses mains frêles, le jeune homme saisit la tête de son serviteur. Ce dernier sentit son souffle chaud le caresser.

- Réponds à ma question, chuchota-t-il le regard acéré.

- Je vous écoute, Monsieur.

Le comte Phantomhive prit une profonde inspiration. Cela lui était évident et logique mais il voulait être certain.

- Tu me veux ? Et ne me mens pas !

Le diable l'observa éberlué. Les humains étaient vraiment des êtres bizarres. Son Maître le surprendrait toujours. Il pensait qu'il le savait déjà après ce qui s'était passé chez Santamaria. Cependant il lui répondit :

- Jusqu'à quand je vais cesser de vous répéter que je ne mens jamais ?

- Qu'importe ! J'attends !

- Maître…, répliqua-t-il après une longue pause.

Sébastian le serra doucement et fit plonger son nez dans ses beaux cheveux de mer. Ciel se laissa faire à contrecoeur et patienta. Il entendit ses lèvres chuchoter d'un ton suave :

- Oui, je vous veux. Ce n'est pas en tant que majordome que je me permets de vous le dire mais en tant que démon. Tous les jours, je ne cesse de surveiller l'âme trop parfaite, trop précieuse qui vit dans votre corps si petit, si chétif… Plus votre âge évolue, plus votre âme s'embellit et je vous assure que c'est un cadeau le plus merveilleux que je n'ai jamais eu. Nous, les diables, nous n'avons pas exactement le même odorat que vous, les humains. L'arôme sucrée qui flotte autour de nous, provient de votre esprit qui commence à s'échauffer de… désir, je suppose ?

- Tu flaires mes émotions ? s'étonna le garçon, les joues cramoisies.

- Plus ou moins.

- Donc… depuis que tu m'as soigné, tu l'as senti ?

- Oui, sourit-il, le regard railleur. Et pour répondre à votre question, il faut que je vous teste.

- Me quoi ? Quelle question je t'ai posé ?

- Vous voulez savoir quel goût vous avez.

- Ah…

- Si vous continuez à rougir, ricana le démon, vous allez bientôt me rendre fou. Vous êtes un être désirable. Trop désirable même.

L'humain ne put ajouter quelque chose lorsque son dos s'allongea de nouveau sur les draps épais. Il avait chaud, non seulement à cause du désir mais aussi à cause de la crainte. Il comprenait trop bien que le pervers allait commencer en premier. Cette chaleur, qui le tenaillait, fit durcir son corps. Sébastian eut failli glousser voyant son « petit Maître » tout rouge comme une cerise, en train de cacher son membre allumé.

- Maître, n'ayez pas honte. Cela fait à peu près quatre ans que je vous vois tout nu quand vous devez mettre votre chemisier de nuit. Sachez que vous n'êtes pas le seul à ne pas maîtriser votre corps.

Les yeux bleutés du garçon s'ouvrirent, surpris. Ils se posèrent sur le bassin de son majordome et s'agrandirent encore plus. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une « érection » d'un homme à part lui. Il avait l'habitude de se masturber mais il n'avait jamais eu de rapports sexuels avec sa femme. Il ignorait que cela pourrait lui faire s'il le faisait avec elle. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé le faire avec un homme qui, en plus, était un malade avide d'âmes. Il ne se comprenait plus très bien, il était écœuré alors que son cœur battait à toute allure. Le diable de majordome semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées. Il le regarda gravement bien que dans sa tête, flottait des idées qu'on n'osait point vous décrire.

- Maître, si vous vous êtes tentés à le faire, demandez-le-moi.

- Je…

Ciel en avait envie mais l'idée de le faire avec son démon le réjouissait peu. Néanmoins sachant que son majordome était parfait, il pourrait bien sentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais imaginées. L'inhumain l'avait excité et le frustrait énormément. Il eut une pensée à certains philosophes comme Spinoza qui définissait l'homme par le désir... Ils n'avaient pas complètement tort.

- En vérité, avoua le jeune homme, dégoûté d'être vaincu, je désire recevoir du… _plaisir_ mais...

- Rassurez-vous, c'est normal. Je vous apprendrai si vous me le demandez. Je peux vous soulager.

Sébastian était très ravi et très fier de lui, il l'avait fait au bon moment. Il avait réussi : son Maître était sexuellement excité.

Ciel lui lança un regard noir. Son domestique était pire que les chiens en chaleur qui avaient essayé de l'approcher lors de cette soirée. Cet être ténébreux en avait envie et lui, il aimerait « le » découvrir par curiosité et par excitation. Il repensa à sa douce et naïve fiancée, puis à son passé obscur. Enfin, il prononça ces mots d'une voix dure et articulée :

- Sébastian. C'est un ordre. Offre-moi du plaisir.

Les pupilles du démon scintillèrent de victoire et de malice. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de son Maître, de son magnifique cadeau. D'une voix mielleuse, il fit résonner trois mots dans la chambre :

- Yes… My… Lord…

. . . . .

Concernant le remède très singulier de Sébastian (soigner les petites plaies en les léchant), je ne l'ai pas inventé, cette idée venait de mon rêve. J'avais vu Ciel seul, blessé dans la forêt. Puis j'ai vu Sébastian intervenir et n'avait aucun moyen pour le soigner. Alors il l'a déshabillé et a léché ses blessures... WTF ? Ciel était dégoûté alors que, moi, j'étais à la fois très embarrassée et à la fois... envieuse.

J'ai trouvé la fin un peu bizarre, assez tordue mais c'était ce que j'écrivais quand j'étais en Seconde. Sinon si vous avez des remarques (sur des fautes, des passages qui vous ont paru étranges etc.), des questions... N'hésitez pas !

Pour le troisième (et dernier) chapitre, cette fois-ci, ce sera un **lemon**. Il y en aura un peu dans la première partie du Chapitre 3 et sera bien présent dans la deuxième partie.


	6. Chapitre 3 Partie 1

**Crystal98** : ta review m'a fait rire et m'a fait très plaisir ! :D *te donne un paquet de mouchoir* Tiens, si jamais tu en as besoin pour la suite...

**JuliaLoveKuro** : Cela paraît très... quoi ? Le fait que tu ne trouves pas de mots et que tu aies lancé un petit « Huhuh », dois-je prendre cela pour un compliment ? X) Merci !

Bonjour/bonsoir lecteur/lectrice !

Je n'ai pas une très bonne note en Philosophie : 7. Mais ce n'est pas grave car en Espagnol LV1 et approfondie (coefficient 8), j'ai 19 donc ça va ! Je remercie tout de même à **Tsukiko**, à **JuliaLoveKuro**, à **Crystal98**, et à **Marechal Rattus** de m'avoir souhaité un « shit » pour le bac de Philo. :)

BREF ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais je n'ai pas forcément le temps de travailler mes fictions. De plus, il m'arrive de ne pas avoir le courage de le faire. Encore désolée. *me penche en avant*

Cela n'a pas été évident de séparer le chapitre 3 en deux parties. Surtout pour la correction ! *m'essuie le front* Puisque j'ai publié cette partie, j'ai envie de hurler de joie ! Mais, finalement, je préfère me taire. Comme je suis perfectionniste, je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite de mon travail... En fait, je ne le suis jamais. (-_-') Donc si vous voyez des phrases qui vous gênent ou des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler (gentiment, hein ?) ! ;)

J'espère que cette partie va vous plaire ! Je vous souhaite d'avance une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Première partie**

**L'Amour ironique du Pacte**

**« Il est clair que nous, les humains, soyons capables d'être plus cruels que les démons. » **Parole dite par Ciel, le Chien de la Reine.

Pour la première fois, les lèvres du majordome s'atterrirent sur celles du comte. Concentré sur cet étrange contact, le jeune homme inspira doucement par le nez et ferma les yeux. Quand sa bouche avait touché celle du diable, un vent électrique avait picoté, chatouillé le long de la colonne vertébrale. Aussitôt, il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais touché la peau de son démon et se demanda s'il devait être ravi. Sébastian savait qu'il allait passer une belle nuit avec sa précieuse et charmante âme. Mais il reconnaissait aussi que son Maître avait un corps qui promettait des merveilles. Le voir devant lui, les paupières closes, les joues légèrement roses, les quelques mèches collées par la sueur sur son front l'enflammait. Il avait envie les caresser avec ses doigts vernis. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que cela qui l'intéressait. Il sentit la bête en lui en train de se réveiller lentement mais sûrement.

Ciel avait trouvé que les lèvres de son serviteur étaient fougueuses et douces comme la soie. Il fit alors mouvoir sa bouche pour mieux les sentir. Mais quelque chose d'encore plus chaud et d'humide se promena dessus faisant tressaillir le jeune noble de surprise. Il rompit vite son premier baiser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire ? s'hébéta-t-il.

- C'est cela, un vrai baiser. Je croyais que vous le saviez vu votre âge.

- Mais… Quoi ? Tu me prends pour un sot ?

- Je vous offre du plaisir, lui rappela le domestique. Si cela vous...

- Non, reprends ce que tu viens de faire, l'interrompit brusquement le comte en lui lançant un regard de défi.

Ciel n'avait jamais essayé cette expérience intime et il n'aimait pas l'admettre. Il était certainement peu doué pour le faire. En outre, le jeune majeur avait en face de lui, un expert de ce domaine très privé. Cette remarque lui donnait l'impression d'être un parfait minable voire un mauvais débutant. Il était cependant impatient de découvrir ce que cela lui apporterait comme sensation. Le majordome noir, après s'être assuré que son Maître était prêt, l'embrassa pour la deuxième fois. Il était content de pouvoir posséder sa proie mais il devait être patient et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Néanmoins, il était forcé à respecter son Maître. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne le nierait jamais. Le démon fit glisser de manière langoureuse ses mains sur les cuisses du comte et les massèrent avec fermeté. Ciel gémit faiblement dans ce chaste baiser. A cet instant-ci, la pointe de la langue du serviteur taquina la mâchoire du jeune homme.

- Maître, voulez-vous bien ouvrir la bouche ?

« Ce n'est pas en embrassant que le démon mange mon... ? » songea le jeune comte voyant ses pupilles vermeilles embrasées le fixer dans l'obscurité. Il hésita puis finit par céder. Ses deux lèvres tremblotantes s'écartèrent lentement. Le domestique ressentit l'appréhension dans l'âme de son Maître et murmura moqueusement :

- J'ai l'impression d'être un loup en train de regarder un chiot.

- Séba…, s'énerva le surnommé chiot.

Mais le « stian » fut avalé dans la gorge du diable. Une grosse chaleur inexplicable submergea tout le corps nu du comte. Timidement, sa langue curieuse tenta de rencontrer la jumelle mais celle-ci lui demanda de le laisser gérer. Tenant fermement entre ses mains la tête de son Maître, Sébastian respira son haleine brûlante et se réjouit du reste. Le couple rose se mit à se serrer l'un à l'autre et tenta de faire une longue danse sensuelle. Effectivement, c'était très inhabituel, très nouveau pour Ciel. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il embrasserait un être qu'il se méfiait et qui ne venait pas du monde des humains. S'il était croyant, il considérerait cela comme un péché. Mais il devait avouer que c'était à la fois bouleversant et à la fois excitant. Une multitude de parfums émotionnels se mêlèrent dans la grande chambre. L'ambiance, qui entourait les deux futurs amants, se mit à s'échauffer. Mais elle fut pimentée encore plus par les gémissements gutturaux du noble. Chaque caresse humide que lui offrait son domestique, faisait tordre son ventre de plaisir.

Sans surprise, le jeune homme avait un goût extrêmement sucré que le démon crut être en train de goûter un bonbon. Cela l'amusa beaucoup puisque son Maître était toujours friand de sucreries. Quant à ce dernier, il trouvait que celui de son diable de majordome était ardent, onctueux, doux... comme s'il savourait son péché mignon : du fondant au chocolat. (*) Tout en restant naturel, il agrippa la veste de son serviteur lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait faire mieux. Ainsi le ballet se fit de plus en plus vite, plus sauvage. Un sentiment de bien-être fit rosir derechef les pommettes du jeune homme. Son bassin agit instinctivement sous ces manifestations de plaisir. Dès que Sébastian se détacha de Ciel pour le laisser respirer, il l'observa d'un air espiègle :

- Avez-vous aimé ?

- Je…, haleta difficilement son Maître, c'est bizarre... mais ce n'est pas déplaisant... du tout.

- Vous me faites penser à un dessert que je prépare tous les jours…

Le jeune comte lui jeta un regard désapprobateur et agacé. Il n'était pas surpris de savoir que les diables considéraient les humains comme un repas généreux. Mais, en même temps, il détestait d'entendre le terme « dessert » car il avait l'impression d'être un objet ignoré ou un jouet sexuel.

- Encore une idée de la part d'un vicieux ?

- Non, je pense aussi qu'un humain vous dira la même chose s'il vous…

- Pourquoi ?

- Maître, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me laisser terminer mes phrases ?

- Hum !

- Vous avez un goût sucré, un peu trop même. Cela reste, heureusement, attrayant et très alléchant.

- Pour des bêtes comme _toi_, je suppose ? grommela le noble, flatté par ce petit compliment.

- C'est possible. Après tout, peut-être faudra-t-il que je continue de vous servir des douceurs pour vous « sucrer » un peu plus ?

- Shut up ! (*)

Le diable de majordome se tut mais ne cacha pas son ravissement. Les joues écarlates, la bouche à moitié ouverte, les pupilles céruléens troublés par le désir de connaître d'autres saveurs érotiques... Le visage de son Maître était un vrai délice à regarder. Puisque le baiser avait été farouche, un long filet de salive coulait sur sa peau. Le démon profita de le lécher donnant la chair de poule au comte. Ses bras enroulèrent sa taille et colla amoureusement son corps contre le sien. Ciel ne réagit pas, au contraire, il l'incita même à continuer. C'était exquis. Alors que la raison lui criait qu'il devait avoir honte, il ne s'empêcha pas de vouloir chercher plus de contact. Ses jambes se frottèrent contre les hanches de son majordome pour exprimer son envie. C'était plus fort que lui. Cela surprit le diable et le faisait marrer, son Maître était plutôt bien pressé.

Il prit son temps de baisoter sa joue, sa mâchoire, son menton puis sa pomme d'Adam. Sans hésiter, le jeune majeur balança la tête en arrière laissant voir à son démon la pâleur de sa gorge. Sébastian la fit chauffer avec son souffle puis ses lèvres coururent dessus avec appétit. Il était en train d'exploiter son endroit préféré. Un mélange d'arômes piquants et de transpiration lui envoya des frissonnements de bonheur. Son Maître avait plusieurs parfums étonnants et le démon n'était pas déçu. Ses cheveux couleur océan dégageaient toujours l'odeur de la lavande. Son visage sentait la friandise à la fraise. Quant à son cou, c'était une alliance étrange de mer salée et de vanille. Les gouttes de sueur furent vite pêchées par sa langue affamée. Un soupir délicieux entra dans ses oreilles. Ciel devait être très sensible à cela. Ses épaules furent tenues par les bras tremblants de Ciel. Le majordome noir perçut aussitôt la souffrance dans son corps humain : sa partie intime était torturée, frustrée et avait besoin d'être soulagée. Pourtant, le diable préféra l'ignorer.

En effet, il avait quelque chose qu'il voulait essayer depuis des années. C'était le moment sinon il risquerait de ne plus le faire après.

- Maître, si je puis me permettre…, susurra-t-il d'un ton sensuel.

- Q-quoi… Ah… Sébastian ?

- Puis-je vous déguster ?

- Oui…

En réalité, le jeune homme n'avait pas écouté la question tellement il était enivré. Le serviteur, l'ayant remarqué, se pourlécha. Il suça la partie de son cou où tambourinaient sans arrêt les veines. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dévoilant des canines blanches aiguisées. Ciel, trop envoûté par le talent satanique de son domestique, ne pensait pas du tout qu'il risquerait d'avoir très mal.

Soudain sa gorge fut mordue par la bête vorace.

- Aaah !

Le monstre ne prêta pas attention aux protestations étouffées du comte et commença à satisfaire son désir longtemps retenu. Non, -et on le répète- il n'était pas un vampire mais _juste_ un diable. Boire du sang n'était pas un besoin alimentaire pour les démons. Cela leur donnait l'impression de déguster l'âme de leur victime. D'ailleurs, Sébastian venait déjà de goûter celui de son Maître puisque celui-ci était blessé. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour le diable et le sang lui paraissait sec. Ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était du liquide brûlant et vivant qui coulait dans le corps du jeune noble. Sitôt dit, sitôt fait : une gorgée de liquide pourpre envahit l'entrée de sa bouche et pénétra dans son gosier. Il entendit, au fond de lui, la vilaine bête ronronner de plaisir et en quémander plus. A peine avalé, il ressentit dans l'âme de son Maître la peur, le choc, la colère, et le plaisir. C'était excellent. La chaleur de ce liquide se répandit dans son corps et fit frémir la bête de bien-être. Le démon n'arrivait pas à décrire ses sensations. C'était comme si on donnait de l'eau à un humain alors qu'il n'avait pas bu depuis des jours dans un désert. C'était comme si un humain dévorait un repas de luxe alors que cela faisait des années qu'il n'en mangeait pas et qu'il était trop pauvre pour en acheter. Sébastian pensa que s'il le faisait chaque nuit, cela finirait par devenir une drogue. Du sang glissa sur son menton et salit les draps blancs. Ciel fixa le plafond trop offusqué pour riposter. Il avait si mal qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Sa main saisit la mèche ébène de son chien fou et tenta de le stopper.

- Sé… Séba…, essaya-t-il de rétorquer.

Mais sa voix était faible. Il s'en voulait de se laisser tomber facilement dans la gueule du loup satanique, et jura qu'il allait le payer. Dans son passé, on l'avait supplicié, rabaissé, utilisé comme un objet. Et il était de nouveau souillé par son majordome. Cette pensée ne faisait que renforcer sa haine et sa force de parler. Il reprit péniblement son inspiration et cracha ces mots de ses poumons :

- Arrête tout de suite !

Cet ordre fit immobiliser le démon. Frustré de ne plus pouvoir s'abreuver davantage du sang délicieux de son Maître, il l'exécuta sans broncher. Ses dents se détachèrent avec précaution de la peau de Ciel laissant voir dessus une affreuse morsure. Constatant à quel point elle était sanglante, le majordome se contenta d'utiliser de nouveau son traitement singulier. Sous les coups de sa langue venimeuse, la victime qui s'apprêtait à pleurer de colère et de douleur, eut des désagréables frissons. Il se comparait à un steak bien saignant et il le désapprouvait énormément. Lorsque le diable eut terminé de soigner son Maître, ses yeux rieurs rencontrèrent ceux emplis de rage.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille ? Je t'ai fait confiance ! s'écria tout à coup Ciel. Je te hais ! Tu m'écœures ! Quand je ne serai plus là, je te maudirai !

- Oh… Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette belle réplique ?

Comme le serviteur s'y attendait, une autre claque beaucoup plus forte que les précédentes, asséna sa joue. C'était trop pour le comte et décida de se venger. Son majordome avait dépassé les limites et méritait d'être puni. Ciel avait envie… il avait _besoin_ de le torturer, de l'humilier. Son esclave ne lui avait pas respecté et il devait, par exemple, être battu sous des coups de fouet. Le jeune noble poussa brusquement le diable et fut sur lui à califourchon. Sébastian comprit vite qu'il allait subir un châtiment. Depuis qu'il avait son rôle de serviteur, il lui arrivait d'en recevoir mais cela restait toujours banal : des gifles, des jets de thé brûlant, de nourriture... Même s'il lui arrivait parfois de penser pouvoir le tuer, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il l'avait même dit, c'était devenu une habitude. Il n'avait pas regretté son acte, il avait toujours dans son palais l'odeur douceâtre de son âme. Ciel le toisa, hargneux et hautain. Il avait pris une décision, il allait faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé à son domestique. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Surtout, il en rêvait.

- Ton regard me dit que tu ne le regrettes pas. C'est ce que nous allons voir.

Soudain un pistolet orné de marques argentées se plaça devant le nez du domestique. Ce dernier sourcilla, assez surpris. Son Maître était vraiment furieux. Bien que les iris glacials du comte fussent couverts de larmes, un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage d'ange.

- Où vais-je tirer ?

Il visa son arme sur les lèvres meurtrières du diable.

- Dans ta belle gueule de lion ?

Puis l'objet de défense fixa ses pupilles vermeilles.

- Dans tes yeux perçants de lynx ?

Ciel empoigna sa main pâle où était gravé le signe du pacte.

- Dans tes mains aux griffes affreuses du faucon ? Ou bien…

La gueule du pistolet pointa enfin la poitrine du majordome.

- Dans ton cœur de pierre ?

- Maître, vous n'oserez pas...

- Ferme-la !

- Maître, insista le serviteur d'un ton assez menaçant, si vous le faites, je...

- SILENCE ! rugit le comte.

Un ange passa. Ce que voyait le démon était surprenant : un grand homme nu sur lui, prêt à tirer sans perdre son flegme. La marque de ses canines sur son cou avait disparu mais des quelques traces couleur grenat étaient encore visibles. Cela le séduisait et l'excitait. Cependant il n'avait pas prévu ce genre de punition. Il voulait répliquer à ce propos mais il avait reçu l'ordre de rester silencieux. Tel un soldat, il attendit les prochains ordres sans un mot. Ciel, très vexé par le comportement de son éternel majordome, saisit sa cravate noire. Sa prunelle azuréenne étincelait de sadisme et chuchota d'un ton provocateur :

- Aboie et je te l'ordonne.

Sébastian n'eut guère envie de le faire mais il devait obéir comme un chien, comme un animal docile. D'ailleurs, il détestait les chiens et son Maître l'avait remarqué. En outre, « Sébastian » était le nom d'un chien que chérissait Ciel étant petit et il l'avait choisi pour nommer son majordome. A contrecœur, la bouche du démon émit un bruit qui fit écho dans la grande pièce.

- Woof.

- Plus fort. Je ne t'entends pas.

- Woof !

- Encore.

- Woof ! Woof!

- C'est bien, _naughty dog_ (*). Tiens, un cadeau pour toi.

Soudain une détonation retentit dans le manoir. Du sang gicla. Des quelques gouttes rougeâtres tachèrent le torse nu et la joue du comte. « Heureusement que mes domestiques ont pris congé. » se dit l'assassin, le cœur gonflé de fierté. Cette fois, il avait vraiment mis une raclée à son vilain chien de garde. Ce dernier ne geignit pas, il dévisagea son Maître comme s'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Sa main fit de son mieux pour dissimuler sa gorge trouée. La balle avait passé à travers du pharynx et était sorti par la nuque. Rapidement, du liquide rouge vif souilla son costume noir et sa chemise blanche. Il en fut de même pour le pauvre lit. Le diable de majordome n'avait senti qu'une griffe mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'écarquiller de surprise. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi son Maître avait tiré à cet endroit-ci. Voyant le regard interrogateur du domestique, le jeune majeur répondit de manière plutôt théâtrale :

- Tu portes une laisse autour de ton cou, j'ai essayé de la détruire. Cela ne marche pas, hélas ! Ma pauvre petite bête, je suis _sincèrement_ désolé. Je t'ai blessé par ma faute.

- Et vous savez que la bête blessée va faire ?

D'un geste vif, Ciel colla son revolver contre le torse de Sébastian. La tension était vive, chacun essayait de dominer l'autre d'un regard. Maintenant, rien ne fut amusant pour le démon et cela le frustrait énormément. Dire qu'au début, cela avait bien commencé et son Maître l'avait gâché. L'enthousiasme ne brillait plus dans les yeux du démon : il fut remplacé par la méchanceté et le sadisme.

- Essaie de me mordre et tu perdras un œil, le défia le noble.

- Essayez alors de me donner l'ordre de ne pas vous montrer mon véritable apparence.

- Que… ? Ne fais… !

Aussitôt une main saisit avec violence les joues roses du comte, l'empêchant de parler correctement. Des iris agressifs le fixèrent sans ciller et Ciel sentit de douces caresses sur sa peau puis quelque chose frôla son nez. Il s'agissait d'une plume. Une plume aussi noire que la nuit, aussi légère qu'un fil d'araignée. « Tss... ! Il semble que je suis allé trop loin ! » se dit le jeune homme anxieux.

- Mon petit Maître…

Ce n'était plus la voix du majordome que le noble appelait Sébastian, c'était le démon qui parlait, le monstre qui n'avait plus l'aspect d'un humain. Sa voix était sifflante, elle crissait et, en même temps, elle fredonnait.

- Cela fait combien d'années que je n'ai pas montré ma vraie nature ? Six ans ? Sept ans ?

Une marée de plumes couvrit peu à peu le lit. La température chuta sitôt de quelques degrés. Le comte vit au loin, dans la cheminée, le feu s'éteindre doucement. Des courant d'air glacials lui firent hérisser les poils du dos. A cet instant, la victime se sentit faible, fragile, inférieur et inutile. Il n'était plus Mr. Phantomhive mais un orphelin prêt à mourir. Exactement comme celui qui était enfermé dans une cage appelant de l'aide. Ciel eut l'impression d'être en face d'une sirène, celle qui existait dans le mythe d'Ulysse. Il s'était laissé ensorceler par sa voix douce et, sans se rendre compte, il s'était laissé tomber dans un piège. Après l'avoir réalisé, il s'était débattu pour s'éloigner de cette mangeuse d'hommes. Mécontente, celle-ci avait décidé de le tuer rapidement en le dévorant tout cru. Sauf que le jeune homme n'était, pour le moment, pas encore mort.

Peut-être que Sébastian allait en faire de même que la sirène...

La paume qui serrait sa mâchoire était à présent celle du Mal. De longs ongles plantèrent sans hésiter dans ses pommettes. La bête était, certes, gourmande, violente, vicieuse, rusée. Toutefois, elle était susceptible et sensible. Elle était furieuse qu'on lui ait gâché son plaisir et exigeait la torture physique ou morale pour bien faire comprendre qu'elle ne supportait pas cela.

- Vous avez déjà vu mon immonde apparence et pourtant vous tremblez…

- Gne…, couina Ciel, dremble… ba !

- Oh… Vous êtes adorable quand vous bafouillez.

Ayant toujours l'arme dans sa main moite, Ciel était perdu. Le problème, c'était que pour tirer, il fallait regarder l'adversaire et il n'avait point envie de revoir la véritable tête de Sébastian. Il tenta de se dégager de la main noirâtre du démon en vain. Le diable éprouva un malin plaisir à effrayer son Maître. Ses belles dents de chat se dévoilèrent formant un joli sourire empreint de cruauté. Il désirait châtier son Maître, il désirait lui faire comprendre que même s'il était tenu à la laisse, il pouvait lui mordre.

- Je devais satisfaire complètement vos désirs, n'est-ce pas ? susurra-t-il.

- Dein orgreuh... C'est un o-ordreuh ! Lèche-moi !

Le jeune comte se tut, épouvanté par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait voulu dire « Lâche-moi ! » mais il l'avait mal prononcé. Au fond de lui, l'âme se mit à paniquer. L'inhumain lâcha un rire à la fois froid, à la fois cristallin. C'était maintenant à son tour de punir son Maître têtu. Une punition éphémère mais qui lui apporterait un _bien-être_. Bien sûr, il avait reçu l'ordre de satisfaire ses désirs interdits mais il devait lui donner une leçon. Il était peut-être considéré comme un chien, une épée ou un bouclier pour Ciel mais il n'était pas un objet. Il était une chose vivante et consciente qui avait le droit de s'exprimer et de se défendre. Et il avait la possibilité de faire ce qu'il voulait.

- Oh, oh, oh… Vous m'avez donné un ordre intéressant…

- Gne bas boulé sire sa !

- Parmi les trois règles essentielles que vous m'avez citées, la première est d'obéir à vos ordres sans condition, sans hésitation. Donc pour avoir votre douce âme, je dois respecter notre contrat.

Ciel savait qu'il allait le regretter amèrement.

* * *

(*) _Le fondant au chocolat_ : mon dessert préféré. (*Q*)

(*) _Shut up_ : Tais-toi

(*)_ Naughty dog_ : Vilain chien

Hé, hé... Ciel aurait dû être sage envers Sébastian mais cela n'a pas été le cas. Le comte n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras et voilà ce que cela lui a fait. Avez-vous cru que ce chapitre allait se terminer comme cela ? Vous croyez que ce ne serait _que_ du lemon ? Comme vous pouvez le constater, cela ne l'est pas entièrement. ^^

La scène où Ciel a sorti son arme fait référence à celle de _Black Butler tome 3, Chapitre 14_ où celui-ci visait la tête de Sébastian avec un petit pistolet alors qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar.

En fait, j'avais décidé de faire en sorte que Sébastian dévoile sa véritable apparence. Dans le manga, lorsque je l'ai vu, sous cette forme, parler à Ciel qui était dans une cage, j'ai senti que c'était un être avec qui il ne faut ni plaisanter, ni provoquer. C'était comme s'il était le fils de Satan. Brrr...

Alors ? Avez-vous aimé ou bof ? Trop long ? Trop court ? Trop détaillé ? Trop lourd ?

Pour la prochaine et dernière partie, ce sera un _vrai_ lemon. Je vous préviens encore que c'était la première fois que j'ai écrit du lemon et aussi du Yaoi. Don't worry ! I don't will eat you and review ! (^.^)

A bientôt ! Quand ? Je ne sais pas mais je la publierai. ;) Parole de l'auteur.


	7. Chapitre 3 Partie 2

**Pourquoi suis-je en retard ?** Je vous raconte ma petite mésaventure...

J'avais prévu de publier cette suite il y a deux semaines mais il y a eu un souci. Alors que j'ai allumé mon ordi, mon fichier avec le chapitre que j'ai corrigé a disparu. Paniquée, j'ai passé mon temps à le chercher et je l'ai trouvé. Ouf ! Mais le fichier ne voulait pas s'ouvrir et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'ai fait mon possible pour l'ouvrir mais cela n'a toujours pas marché. Du coup, à mon grand désarroi, j'ai repris l'ancien fichier et j'ai tout recommencé en essayant de me rappeler de ce que j'ai corrigé. Maudit ordi ! Comment oses-tu me faire une chose pareille ? Grrr ! :( Ce n'est donc pas à moi de m'excuser. C'est mon vieil ordi portable qui vous doit des excuses.

Merci à **Marechal Rattus** et à **aviva94** de m'avoir laissé un petit commentaire. Sachez que c'est un peu grâce à vous que j'ai pu terminer ce chapitre. :)

Je vous rappelle que c'est mon premier _lemon_ et aussi mon premier _yaoi_. Je sais qu'il y a des phrases mal contruites mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Rated M (pour des scènes de sexe explicites et du langage vulgaire)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Deuxième partie**

**L'Amour ironique du Pacte**

C'était un moment éprouvant pour Ciel. En vérité, il n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il voyait. Mais il craignait la puissance du diable, il pouvait même la respirer. Le fait qu'il soit devant lui l'effrayait encore plus. Dès que son fidèle serviteur dévoilait sa nature secrète, il n'y avait plus moyen de s'enfuir. Cela ne servirait donc à rien de se débattre. Dans ce cas, la victime ne protesta pas à contrecœur.

Quant au démon, il avait l'air à la fois attentif et à la fois gâté comme un gamin. Son index presque squelettique était en train de caresser les taches de sang encore frais sur le torse nu de son Maître. Puis, à une vitesse lente, il s'amusa à faire des croquis. On eût dit un artiste qui faisait du coloriage sur la peau avec de la peinture rouge. Sentant son long ongle noir griffer sa chair, le comte eut la chair de poule. Puisqu'il avait gardé ses yeux fermés, il se demanda ce que son majordome dessinait. A cet instant, Ciel fut persuadé que sa face immonde était tout près de la sienne car il l'entendit murmurer d'une voix incroyablement douce :

- Rendez-moi ce que vous m'avez arraché.

Le noble sentit ses lèvres farouches récupérer de manière presque tendre les traces de sang qui ruisselaient sur sa joue. Rappelons que Ciel avait tiré sur Sébastian et qu'il avait reçu du sang sur lui. Puis, il lui avait accidentellement donné l'ordre de le « lécher » alors que celui-ci venait de montrer sa véritable apparence. Ce fut donc sans surprise que la langue du démon se mit à taquiner le visage de son Maître prenant soin de ne laisser aucune marque pourpre.

- Souhaiteriez-vous que je vous lèche en tant que _dog_ ? ironisa-t-il.

En guise de réponse, le jeune homme eut une grimace de dégoût. Son domestique ne le léchait pas exactement comme un chien. Sa langue était gelée à croire qu'elle était morte alors qu'elle se mouvait et mouillait. En outre, rien qu'avec ce contact, Ciel avait l'impression d'être voilé de vipères blancs sur non seulement sa tête mais aussi sur son corps entier. C'était simplement écœurant et nauséabond. Et ce n'était pas tout. La fumée sombre et glaciale, qui couvrait toute la pièce et ses jambes, ressemblait à une invasion des milliers de fourmis noires. Ces minuscules bêtes piquaient et chatouillaient sa chair blanche. Puisque la chambre avait perdu toute sa chaleur, le corps nu du comte prit froid. Chaque courant d'air frais fit hérisser les poils de ses bras. Même si l'humain tenait à hurler, à frapper, il choisit d'attendre que le diable se calme et qu'il finisse de le torturer aussi physiquement que psychologiquement.

Le vicieux éprouva un malin plaisir à faire glisser sa langue grenat sur la gorge de son Maître et la menacer avec ses dents sauvages. S'il le pouvait, cela aurait été avec joie qu'il arracherait la jolie pomme d'Adam et qu'il absorberait la pauvre âme de son cher cadavre. La bouche de Ciel se tordit comme si elle s'abstenait de vomir. Il se demanda s'il grelottait vraiment. Ses muscles étaient rigides et presque gelées alors que des perles de sueurs ruisselaient sur son front et que ses pommettes étaient étonnamment chaudes.

La main famélique du démon roula de nouveau sur son buste esquissé et le titilla avec ses griffes. Devinant que le comte était tendu comme un arc, il prit son temps d'inspirer longuement l'odeur de son âme ; elle dégageait le mépris, la colère d'être facilement rabaissé et la crainte de se faire blesser. Cela suffit au diable pour sentir des frissons de bonheur le parcourir. Pour lui, c'était excitant de tenir Ciel en bouche. Cela le ravisait beaucoup car il avait l'impression qu'il l'était lui-même le Maître.

- Regardez-moi petit Maître, répliqua-t-il mielleusement.

Le noble ne répondit pas, il n'avait guère envie de revoir la vraie tête de son majordome. Voyant qu'il ne l'obéissait pas, le diable serra encore plus fort sa bouche. Ciel couina de douleur et fut persuadé que ses joues allaient se déchirer sous ses ongles pointus. Il se dépêcha alors de soulever les paupières. Ce qu'il perçut rapidement, c'était deux pupilles de tigre roses et brillants en train de le reluquer sans gêne. Le jeune majeur crut les voir pour la première fois, il crut revenir brutalement dans son passé où il était seul, dépouillé, dans le noir. C'était de l'ironie cruelle. Son démon était son espoir parce qu'il l'aidait à exterminer les personnes qui l'ont humilié. Mais, en même temps, il était aussi le désespoir, rien n'était drôle avec lui et sa vie était limitée à cause du Pacte.

Libérer sa nature profondément enfouie lui apportait sûrement un immense bien-être cependant...

- Voyez-vous jeune Maître. Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez de moi mais ma patience a aussi ses limites. J'avoue avoir envie de continuer sous mon apparence mais vous m'avez ordonné de vous offrir du plaisir. J'espère que vous l'avez bien compris, nous pouvons reprendre.

Le démon reprit peu à peu l'allure d'un humain. Au moins, il avait effaré et troublé son Maître. C'était sa _petite_ punition. Il ne lui restait qu'à souhaiter qu'il retienne la leçon. Le comte sentit ses ongles noirs acérés se rétrécir sur ses joues. Autour de lui, les plumes se volatilisèrent, les nuages mélancoliques se dissipèrent, le feu du foyer commença à se gonfler d'énergie et illumina presque toute la pièce. La chaleur familière et réconfortante submergea et réchauffa le corps glacé de Ciel. Bien que le jeune homme fût content que la martyre soit achevée, il n'était toujours pas rassuré. Le regard méphistophélique de son serviteur l'incita à penser qu'il était fier de l'avoir châtié. Dès que celui-ci fut entièrement déguisé, sa main blanche se détacha enfin du visage du comte. Ce dernier en profita pour aspirer goulûment l'air. Cela ne lui avait pas été facile de respirer par le nez. Surtout que le brouillard ténébreux avait fortement empesté la mort et la barbarie. Il vit que la plaie profonde dans la gorge du diable avait disparu.

- Alors… où est-ce que je peux le faire ? ronronna le majordome noir.

Ses deux doigts marchèrent sur la poitrine de son Maître puis pincèrent sans pitié l'un de ses tétons. Ciel eut soudain des fourmillements électriques. Sans le vouloir, il finit par gémir de bien-être lorsque son diable de majordome commença à le suçoter et à le mordiller. Le comte colla maladroitement son arme contre la tempe de Sébastian. Ils n'allaient pas tout de même continuer après ce qui venait de se dérouler. Pourtant, le jeune homme avait une envie inexplicable de ressentir de nouveau ces sensations. Il fut convaincu que c'était parce qu'il était aliéné. Son serviteur était vraiment doué, trop doué et semblait même se foutre de lui.

- Ah... Ne... ah ! Touche... Gn... Pas !

- Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites, se moqua le domestique tout en continuant de titiller avec ses dents le bout rose presque durci. D'ailleurs... vous me surprenez. Savez-vous que je risque de recommencer si vous tirez ? N'avez-vous pas peur ? Vraiment... Je ne m'ennuie jamais avec vous.

Dans l'esprit du comte, la frayeur fut remplacée par la rage infernale. Sébastian était encore en train de le provoquer. Son index était prêt à commettre un meurtre impossible. Sachant que son Maître allait tirer, Sébastian fit placer l'arme devant sa bouche.

- Allez-y Maître, n'hésitez pas. Vous n'en aurez plus besoin.

Ciel le regarda d'un œil suspicieux et malveillant. Il était en plein jeu avec ce vicieux. Il avait effectivement armé son pistolet uniquement de deux balles. Il ne lui en restait alors plus qu'une. Son doigt sur la détente douta. Il était le Maître et il devait se méfier de la malice de son chien noir. Mais il finit par céder, un énorme bruit pareil à celle d'une explosion fit mal à ses oreilles.

- C'est tout ?

Cette voix horriblement doucereuse fit grincer les dents de Ciel. Il savait très bien que cela ne marcherait pas mais il l'avait un tout petit peu espéré. Ses pupilles vairons toisèrent le sourire enjôleur accroché au visage de son serviteur. Ce dernier était intact, il n'avait même pas une égratignure. Frustré et déçu, le comte poussa un long soupir.

- Bien sûr, râla-t-il, tu n'es qu'un démon immonde… Pourtant mon pistolet n'était qu'à trois millimètres de ton bec ! Où est la balle ? Tes mains n'ont même pas bougé.

Pour toute réponse, le diable cracha. Sauf qu'il ne crachait pas de la bave, et surtout pas en pleine visage de son Maître. Le jeune majeur sentit quelque chose frôler son oreille et se tourna. La tête de son grand lit était trouée par une minuscule chose argentée. C'était la balle qu'il venait de tirer. Son cœur tambourina, il avait eu peur, il avait stupidement cru que c'était la fin de ses jours. Le diable se délecta de la réaction de son Maître, il avait encore réussi à l'émouvoir.

- En effet, je ne me suis pas servi de mes mains mais de mes dents. Ne me sous-estimez pas Maître, ricana-il. Vous, avec vos pauvres yeux, n'avez pas eu le temps de voir…

- Tu veux savoir ce que je viens de penser, démon ? siffla Ciel. Si je revois le requin rouge, je le laisserai te décapiter amoureusement avec son objet discordant.

- Le shinigami, Grell ? C'est trop aimable de votre part, sourit l'inhumain.

- Je t'ordo…

Mais Ciel se tut devant le regard d'avertissement et menaçant de Sébastian. Souriant, le doigt du diable de majordome tapota le nez de son Maître.

- Bon chien, tu t'es souvenu de la leçon que je t'ai faite.

- Pardon ? s'écria le noble, offusqué. Tu te moques de moi !

- Je ne moque pas de vous.

- You lie ! (*)

- I told you, I don't tell lies. (*) C'est pourtant évident. Vous me divertissez. Vous êtes souvent susceptible avec moi. J'aime vous faire réagir en utilisant votre caractère pimenté.

- Et tu me fais réagir en me provoquant ! Tu sais à quel point je déteste cela !

- Ma rose bleue, je n'ai pas encore satisfait votre désir.

- Hein ?

Les sourcils de Ciel froncèrent. « Il m'a bien appelé rose bleue ? Mais attends... » tenta-t-il de comprendre. Puis il réalisa que Sébastian était encore en train de le provoquer. Alors que le comte, furieux, était sur le point de lancer des insultes, le majordome profita de cette agitation pour s'emparer de ses lèvres sèches. Ciel voulut riposter mais finit par se taire tellement c'était... agréable. C'était comme s'il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps et que cela le soulagerait. Une vague d'émotions le submergèrent. Cela devenait désespérant, son majordome était vraiment pitoyable. Remarquant que son Maître avait accepté le baiser, le domestique lécha sa lèvre inférieure pour lui quémander l'entrée. Sans broncher, le noble céda à sa demande. Néanmoins, il allait lui rappeler qu'il ne se laisserait pas non plus dominer. Il était Ciel Phantomhive. Ses lèvres chopèrent alors sa langue et la mordirent. Etonné que son Maître ait toujours le courage de le défier, le serviteur noir décida de l'exciter autrement. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassèrent de manière plus ou moins érotique, sa main vernie descendit jusqu'à qu'elle atteigne à un endroit très précis. L'œil azuréenne du comte s'écarquilla de surprise.

- S-Sébastian, je ne veux... !

Soudain, sans parvenir à le garder au fond de lui, un hoquet de plaisir lui échappa. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage sombre du diable de majordome. Ciel voulut protester mais n'y arriva pas. Il tendit ses bras pour stopper mais la main de Sébastian choppa ses poignets et l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit. Ciel, malgré lui-même, se contenta de trembler de plaisir et de regarder ses iris vermeils emplis d'ironie. Les doigts vernis du diable de majordome malaxèrent, serrèrent et caressèrent son sexe qui avait tant patienté et souffert. Le noble poussa de doux gémissements qui plurent au démon. Ce dernier enveloppa la joue suée de son Maître de petits baisers piquants. Dans sa main experte, la verge de son Maître vibrait dangereusement. Ciel s'efforça de ne pas montrer ses émotions mais son corps ne faisait que le trahir. Des quelques gouttes blanchâtres apparurent au bout de la colonne de chair. Désespéré, le jeune comte avait la sensation qu'il était non seulement sur le point d'exploser mais aussi d'imploser. Il jeta un regard perçant à Sébastian, il s'était encore fait avoir.

- Tss ! Sébastian… Gn… Ah... Tu fais chier. You… Son of a bitch ! (*)

- Oh, c'est rare de vous entendre prononcer de tels mots. Dois-je prendre cela pour un compliment ? Je vais alors continuer à vous faire _chier_.

Ciel fut interloqué, c'était assez déconcertant que son diable de majordome puise dire une chose pareille. L'adulte défit sa cravate et l'ôta tout en surveillant la réaction du chiot de la Reine. Tout à coup, sans se rendre compte, Ciel fut immobilisé. En effet, ses poignets venaient d'être attachés au dos. Ainsi, cela devint plus compliqué, il ne pouvait plus éviter les mains espiègles de Sébastian qui se baladaient sur son buste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? s'agaça Ciel, un peu anxieux.

Son domestique ne lui répondit pas. Comme une amoureuse, il baisota la poitrine et sa bouche descendit jusqu'à que ses lèvres effleurèrent son gland. Le jeune majeur le regarda choqué et perçut la pointe de sa langue glisser sur tout le long de son intimité. Il sursauta, ce contact était une décharge électrique. « Oh my God… Que c'est douloureusement bon ! » songea-t-il, les joues cramoisis. Gêné et excité, il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller laissant son fidèle serviteur faire son travail. Ce dernier continua de lécher la glace brûlante jusqu'à qu'il l'engloutit dans sa bouche. Il tint solidement les jambes du comte car ils bougeaient beaucoup. Dans la chambre, des gémissements aigus se transformèrent en un mélange d'halètements et de râlements. C'était de la pure folie, Ciel se sentait aspiré, baigné et emporté dans un tourbillon de sensations ardentes. Le démon tortura sa proie en jouant son membre avec ses canines et sa langue dégoulinante. Il le fit si bien que le dos du jeune homme se cambra. C'était effroyablement parfait.

- C'est… c-c'est trop... ! Ah !

A peine venait-il de le dire que, Sébastian reçut, comme récompense, dans son gosier du liquide amer. Ciel, tout tremblant, se sentit lourd comme s'il s'engouffrait dans des sables mouvants. Ce qu'il avait ressenti était juste magique, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il serait aussi fiévreux qu'animé. Il avait déjà du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

- C'était rapide mais excitant, rit le majordome en suçant ses doigts couverts de sperme.

- Sébastian…, gronda Ciel, très embarrassé. Détache-moi.

- Très bien mais avez-vous aimé ? Parce qu'il y a encore d'autres à découvrir...

Le diable était égoïstement heureux.

Ce qui intéressait les démons, c'était, bien sûr, l'enlacement de deux corps, les sensations fortes, les bruits peu chastes... Mais il y avait aussi ce qu'ils appelaient « _l'Illusion_ ». Sébastian ne saurait l'expliquer, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas pratiqué et il avait surtout oublié les impressions qu'il avait eues dès qu'il l'expérimentait avec ses anciennes victimes. C'était lors de l'union, et Sébastian n'attendait que cela. Il désirait son Maître, il allait le posséder.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un être des enfers, le fils du Malin. Ciel l'avait compris depuis il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Cependant il avait craqué et avait choisi de prendre plaisir avec lui. Le jeune homme prit la cravate noire que Sébastian avait détachée, l'enroula autour de son cou en marbre et le tira vers lui. Le corps nu du comte épousa celui de son serviteur. Deux paires d'yeux aux couleurs opposées se dévisagèrent sans sourciller.

- Avant que tu n'enlèves tes habits, j'exige que tu… m'embrasses.

- _Yes My Lord._

Ciel se savait sale et cela lui importait finalement. Cette souillure était profondément ancrée en lui et il ne pouvait pas s'en séparer. Sans perdre une seconde, le Maître et le majordome noir s'embrassèrent pour la quatrième fois. Alors que Sébastian s'apprêtait à approfondir le baiser, Ciel avait vite pris le pas. « Un vrai petit impatient… » pensa le démon, ravi d'avoir rendu son Maître « _dépravé_ ». Ils passèrent leur temps à échanger leurs chaleurs, leurs arômes et leurs saveurs secrets. Leur baiser était plus obscène, plus fiévreux que les précédents. En effet, leurs langues s'entrechoquèrent menant une bataille vivante et sans merci. Et ce fut le jeune homme qui l'emporta. Il explora l'entrée de son adversaire et dégusta le palais sucré de son serviteur.

Pour le diable, c'était vraiment curieux puisque le comte n'avait jamais embrassé et c'était sa première expérience. Vu ce qu'il faisait lui donnait l'impression du contraire et il n'était pas du tout déçu. La verge de son Maître frémit contre sa chemise pleine de sang. Laissant le gâté dévorer sa bouche, Sébastian déboutonna les boutons de son haut. Ciel brisa le baiser pour reprendre sa respiration et fit promener ses doigts sur les épaules dénudées du diable. Tout était doux comme de la soie, Ciel en fut content. Sébastian eût un rire guttural le voyant en train de palper avec avidité son torse maintenant nu. Avec le plaisir fou qu'il avait eu, l'humain voulait la peau du serviteur, qu'elle soit collée sur la sienne. Le fait qu'il soit toujours habillé le frustrait beaucoup.

- Démon, je veux que tu me montres ton corps. Tout.

Sa voix était sèche et ne cachait pas son impatience. Il avait pu retrouver son autorité. Néanmoins, ses joues n'étaient plus roses mais rouge cerise. Le domestique, s'il le pouvait, aurait rigolé. Celui-ci sortit du lit pour enlever ses chaussures, ses chaussettes puis le bouton argenté du pantalon qu'il baissa ensuite. Les pupilles vairons de Ciel contemplèrent, enfin, avec intérêt et admiration le corps nu du diable. Sa peau blanchâtre semblait être sculptée et lissée. C'était un corps d'Adonis, un cadeau de luxe. Il s'en doutait un peu, c'était au-delà de la perfection. Au début, il avait senti le corps de Sébastian à travers le tissu. Et là, ce serait chair contre chair. Tentant de se débarrasser de la rougeur qui colorait ses joues, il croisa les bras et afficha son air arrogant.

- Un démon qui prend l'apparence d'un ange, ricana-t-il, j'appellerai cela... de l'hypocrisie.

- Vraiment ? sourit affablement le diable. N'est-ce pas le cas pour vous ?

- Est-ce toi qui as créé ce corps ? poursuit le comte, vexé.

- Bien sûr que oui. Je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome et mon devoir est d'accomplir les ordres de _My Lord_…

Sébastian avait insisté sur les derniers mots et s'approcha de sa proie telle un prédateur. Ciel le toisa, suspicieux.

- Je t'interdis de me blesser avec tes canines de bête !

- Oui Maître. Veuillez m'excuser pour...

- Pas d'excuse ! persiffla-t-il, le regard froid. Tu as joué avec mes faiblesses.

- Oui, je l'admets. C'est parce que je vous veux, je veux respirer votre orgueil, votre parfum royal. Vous sentez tellement bon que je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : vous dévorer.

Le jeune noble eût une idée qui le fit sourire. Cela pourrait calmer l'atmosphère angoissante qui régnait dans sa grande chambre. Sa paume se leva, caressa la pommette neigeuse de l'affamé et la pinça brusquement. Sa mère lui avait fait la même chose pour le punir quand il était petit. Sébastian examina le jeune homme affreusement désagréable en train de maltraiter sa joue.

- Qu'êtes-vous en train de me faire, Maître ?

- Hé, hé, je n'ai toujours pas oublié le jour où tu m'as fait la même chose pour me forcer de sourire… Et je te le retourne.

Le serviteur n'apprécia pas le geste de son Maître et fit en sorte que cette plaisanterie soit éphémère et qu'elle prenne fin. Il saisit alors une paire de ses fesses et la pétrit sans douceur.

- Aïe ! Pourquoi...

- _Œil pour œil, dent pour dent_, justifia-t-il, railleur. Vous, les humains, inventez des lois comme celle de Talion, qui sont quelquefois... peu intelligibles mais souvent comiques pour nous.

Alors que Ciel s'apprêta à rétorquer, l'Adonis des enfers prit ses hanches afin que le bassin de son Maître se blottisse contre son corps. Sentant son sexe rencontrer celui de Sébastian, le comte tressaillit. Ils étaient tous nus, serrés l'un et l'autre. Le dernier descendant de la famille Phantomhive était en train de _le_ faire avec l'être qu'il méprisait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire ou plutôt ne voulait pas le croire.

- Que vas-tu me faire, Sébastian ? Je… ne suis pas une femme.

- Vous n'avez pas à me le demander, Maître. Vous m'avez donné l'ordre de le faire, et je l'exécute.

En prononçant ces mots, Ciel fut brusquement à plat ventre, le visage dans l'oreiller, les fesses en l'air.

- Mais que... !

Le comte jeta un coup d'œil angoissé vers son serviteur fidèle et des frissons picotèrent et fourmillèrent le bas de son ventre. Sébastian jouait ses longs doigts avec sa langue tandis que son autre main faisait des va-et-vient sur son sexe. Des flammes s'emparèrent les joues du jeune majeur qui quitta sitôt cette vision affreusement érotique. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose entrer en lui.

- Que…

- Détendez-vous, Maître, murmura le démon d'une voix rassurante. Détendez-vous.

Mr. Phantomhive rougit et comprit vite ce que préparait son amant. Il essaya de gérer son stress mais l'index en lui ne facilitait pas la tâche. Sa mâchoire se crispa, ses paupières clignotèrent. L'autre doigt joignit le premier et firent des mouvements. Ciel eut du mal à supporter la douleur qui s'éveille dans son derrière et trouvait cela bizarre et humiliant.

- Sébastian !

- Rassurez-vous, vous allez apprécier.

Pour lui faire oublier la torture, le démon s'empara de sa verge et le caressa avec fermeté. Décidément, son Maître était vraiment trop adorable. C'était un être ambiguë car il était froid et décisif et, en même temps, il était perdu, gêné et faible. Son pouce frotta le gland qui rougit et qui se mouilla. Très vite, le jeune homme ne se plaignit plus et en quémanda. Sébastian répéta son acte mais plus fort et plus coriace qu'avant. Lorsque le Maître éjacula de nouveau, il n'avait pas senti que le démon avait ôté ses doigts trempés tellement il transpirait de luxe.

- Majesté…

Le roi bleu tressaillit, la voix de son amant était douce, envoûtante et profonde. Rien que de l'entendre, il eut encore plus chaud et l'envie se fit sentir dans son intimité. Le cou de Ciel pivota et ses yeux humides surprirent ceux écarlates qui les fixèrent avec gourmandise. Un membre légèrement plus grand que le sien était sur ses fesses. Haletant, le jeune homme ne sut quoi dire et préféra rester muet. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de se faire plaisir et de tout oublier. Il attendit mais rien ne se passa.

- J'attends vos ordres.

- Tu… Gn… le fais ex… Ah… exprès ? râla le comte.

- Peut-être…, rit doucement le serviteur noir, mais je veux l'entendre.

- Sébastian, dépêche-toi ! Tu veux recevoir des gifles ?

- Vous êtes obstiné, même après vous avoir montré mon apparence, vous ne vous gênez pas de me menacer.

- Cloue ton bec et fais-le ! My God ! Je n'en peux plus !

- Maître, ne vous ai-je pas appris à insister ?

Sébastian avait bien fait de choisir Ciel Phantomhive. Bien qu'il veuille lui aussi détenir son Maître entre ses griffes et ses canines, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'embêter. Il adorait le voir piquer des crises de frustration ou de délire. Le jeune homme crut hurler de colère et ressentit une certaine envie de l'étrangler de ses mains. Son diable de majordome était ô combien sadique. « Espèce de… ! Il ose... Il me teste… Il veut voir si j'en suis capable ! » pensa-t-il irrité. C'était difficile car il devait maîtriser sa respiration et ses sentiments le bouleversaient trop pour dire quoi que ce soit. Heureusement que son esprit était totalement concentré sur la luxure. Il avait trop hâte de connaître ce qu'on appelait l'orgasme. Il se tourna donc péniblement vers son pire ennemi et lui lança un regard affamé et enragé.

- Fuck ! It's an order ! Take me ! Now ! (*)

Honteux et encore vaincu, Ciel enfouit son visage toute rouge dans l'oreiller. Sébastian, tel un vrai diable, se pourlécha. Il allait enfin cajoler, inhaler l'âme de son victime.

- Yes My Handsome King. (*)

Un coup assez agressif fit fermer les paupières du comte.

- Ah !

D'autres coups suivirent et le jeune homme eut mal. C'était déplaisant, beaucoup plus désagréable que la morsure. Cependant il ne répondit rien à ce propos car il savait qu'il allait aimer. Quand Sébastian lui disait cela, c'était toujours le cas. Pourtant... c'était atroce. Il sentit son intimité se déchirer, il cria en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Son amant remarqua que son sexe était couvert d'une fine couche de sang qui ruisselait sur les jambes de son Maître. Il se dit qu'il était allé très fort mais il en avait assez, sa patience avait cédé. D'un doigt, il glissa dessus et le plongea dans sa bouche. Il avait devant lui, un être humain extrêmement sucré et qui souffrait. Il fut même heureux d'être le dominant. Toujours le majordome était soumis par son cher comte au regard froid, toujours il devait prendre de la distance avec lui. Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui s'occupait et pouvait, lui aussi, accomplir ses désirs longuement retenus et attendus. Il était vraiment « aux enfers ».

- Oh… Que vous êtes _si_ bon…

- Ah ! J'ai... Hu… ! Ah !

- _Si_ chaud… _Si_ serré…

Peu à peu, il ralentit ses mouvements puis s'arrêta. Tandis que Ciel mit son temps à s'habituer dans cette position intime, Sébastian s'agenouilla jusqu'à que son torse épousa le dos perlé de Ciel. Ce dernier, malgré lui-même, fut soulagé d'avoir son beau chien collé contre lui. Cela le rassurait autant que cela le répugnait. Sa joue rougie fut embrassée par celle du démon, ses cheveux couleur ébène se mêlèrent aux siens couleur céruléen profond.

- Douloureux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sé… Mm… S-Sébastian…

- Je sais. Mais si je le refais ?

Le bassin du démon mut.

- Ah ! s'exclama Ciel, stupéfait.

Un raz-de-marée de spasmes heurta son ventre. Il sentit que, petit à petit, son corps commençait à apprécier la caresse humide que lui faisait son serviteur. Allumé, il s'humecta les lèvres. C'était bouleversant. Puis il reçut d'autres coups de reins, il expira, râla.

- Plus vite ! ordonna-t-il soudain.

- Vous voyez ? sourit le majordome noir. Je ne mens jamais.

- Oh, please, shut up ! Ah !

Haletant, Ciel crut s'évanouir. C'était si délicieux qu'il ne souhaitait pas que cela s'arrête. Ses mains griffèrent le drap. Sébastian se redressa et approfondit la pénétration. Le Maître entendit des respirations et des grognements de son serviteur, il ne s'en soucia pas. Il poussa des cris qui firent échos dans sa chambre.

Le démon malicieux huma avec contentement les sentiments de son amant. Il eut l'impression de plonger dans le corps de la victime et de se laver dedans avec appétit. C'était comme s'il voyait ce qui se cachait sous la peau de sa proie, c'était comme s'il découvrait la nudité de son âme. Il comprit pourquoi on appelait l' « Illusion ». Il ressentait ce que ressentait Ciel et se croirait être à sa place. Il s'imagina le manger, l'avaler en une bouchée. « Je suis en train d'inhaler mon repas… Quel délice ! » se dit-il, les yeux fermés, se laissant dans son moment de bien-être.

- Encore ! s'écria Ciel.

Sébastian répéta les mêmes mouvements mais plus bestiaux. Le noble continua de gémir bruyamment, les larmes collées sur ses joues écarlates. Le membre en lui était délicieusement _dur_, les muscles qui l'entouraient et qui le serraient ne faisaient que le rendre attrayant et –ose-t-on le dire- sexy. Le majordome frotta de plus en plus fort son pénis tout humidifié. Des hurlements de plaisir parvinrent à chaque coup de rein. Les deux amants ne cessaient de monter, monter. L'autre main de Sébastian caressa le ventre couvert de dessins rouges. Il s'agissait d'un symbole de Pacte à l'intérieur d'un cœur. La pointe de la langue du serviteur chatouilla l'oreille en feu du jeune majeur et lui chuchota :

- Grâce au Pacte, vous vous sentez fort, puissant et protégé. Grâce au Pacte, j'ai pu m'unir avec vous. Les humains prétendent que le cœur symbolise l'Amour et qu'elle s'exprime à travers le contact physique. N'est-ce pas ce que nous venons de faire ? Est-ce parce que je vous aime ? Est-ce parce que vous m'aimez ?

Mais Ciel ne l'écoutait pas, trop troublé par les sensations folles qui le taraudaient. C'était horriblement ardent et intense. Ses fesses s'échauffaient sous les assauts, son intérieur était aussi brûlant que le feu. Le diable cajola la poitrine suée de l'humain et repéra sous sa main, des battements de cœur. Ils battaient tellement fort qu'il crut qu'il allait mourir. La bouche de l'humain n'arrivait plus à fermer.

- Encore ! Oui ! Ah ! En… !

Et il atteignit le septième ciel des enfers. Un cri de jouissance s'échappa de ses lèvres frémissantes. Du liquide blanc salit le lit et la main de son Adonis satanique. Puis ce fut Sébastian qui, après avoir flairé le plaisir intense de son Maître, se libéra à son tour. Reprenant son souffle, le diable se retira doucement et observa son Maître. Il était complètement exténué puisqu'il expirait bruyamment. La main tatouée caressa ses cheveux sués tandis que l'autre tirait les draps pour couvrir son corps tremblant. Ciel était trop fatigué pour parler, il s'endormit alors sans prononcer un mot. Il était assouvi, son ordre était accompli et il pouvait se reposer en paix.

- Vous me voyez comblé Maître, susurra le diable de majordome.

Le victorieux laissa le comte tranquille et ramassa ses vêtements. Puis il contempla l'état assez piteux du lit. Puisque la tête du lit avait été trouée par une balle, elle avait besoin d'être restaurée. Les draps ravagés étaient très sales : ils étaient couverts de sang, de sueur et de sperme. Sébastian pensa qu'il changerait les draps sans réveiller son Maître et qu'il préparait un bon petit-déjeuner avant l'arrivée des domestiques. Cette nuit n'avait pas été de repos pour Ciel et, bientôt, il retournerait reprendre son travail. Le majordome nota qu'il serait préférable de supprimer les deux premières heures de cours pour que son délicieux amant puisse se détendre. Celui-ci devrait, en outre, prendre un bon bain d'eau chaude parfumée. Cela lui permettrait d'être propre, soigné et lavé des dessins sanglants sur son torse. Le serviteur noir réalisa qu'il avait laissé du thé et des douceurs qu'il avait préparées dans la cuisine. « Ce n'est finalement plus la peine, j'offrirai les douceurs aux domestiques. » se dit-il.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, soupira-t-il regardant les grosses taches rougeâtres sur sa chemise, il faudrait aussi que je nettoie mon costume. Heureusement que les domestiques ne sont pas encore arrivés. Ah là là, mon Maître n'y est pas allé de main morte... et moi non plus. Comme c'est un humain fragile, il faudrait que je lui masse le dos, il risque d'en souffrir au réveil.

Ses iris rassasiés repérèrent la Lune, le seul témoin de cette nuit mouvementée et luisirent de manière énigmatique. Toujours nu, le diable de majordome fit un geste désinvolte. Le feu de la cheminée s'apaisa faisant assombrir un peu plus la pièce. Le serviteur prit une chandelle posée sur une commode et l'alluma. Aussi silencieux qu'un loup, il se dirigea vers la porte.

En dehors des ordres du comte, il s'était lancé un pari : chasser une âme délicieuse et savourer un moment avec celle-ci. C'était fait et il était satisfait. Il était un démon ordinaire c'est-à-dire un être qui aimait jouer en prenant des paris et en faisant son travail : obéir sans hésitation aux ordres de sa proie. Sébastian jeta un coup d'œil en catimini vers son amant et baissa légèrement la tête en guise de révérence.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, _My Lord, _sourit-il en ouvrant doucement la porte.

Puis il se rappela des paroles de William T. Spears : « Amadouer sa proie par des paroles mielleuses pour l'attirer ensuite des ténèbres, n'est-ce pas le procédé habituel des diables ? ». Ce Shinigami n'avait pas complètement tort.

Pour répondre à cette pensée, la porte de la chambre se ferma toute seule et sans bruit.

**_THE END_**

* * *

(*) _You lie !_ : Menteur !

(*) _I told you, I don't tell lies_ : Je vous l'ai dit, je ne mens jamais.

(*) _Son of a bitch !_ : Fils de p… !

(*) _Fuck ! __It's_ an order ! _Take me ! Now !_ : Putain ! C'est un ordre ! Prends-moi ! Maintenant !

(*) _Yes My Handsome King_ : Oui mon beau roi.

**ET VOILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Z'AI FINIEEUUUUUUUH ! PUT*IN D'M*RDEUH ! ****J'SUIS TROP HAPPY ! YES ! YA ! SI ! OUI !**

Ahem... Je me calme. Excusez mon comportement mais je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler. Sinon êtes-vous rassasié(e)s ? (^.^) *petit rire*

Alors avez-vous aimé ? Etes-vous déçu(e)s ? Quelle est votre (vos) chapitre(s) préféré(s) ? Mes préférés sont le premier et le troisième, partie 1. Vos avis sont les bienvenues et me feront toujours plaisir ! _Fanfiction_ est aussi fait pour cela. ;)

Maintenant que j'ai terminé cette fiction, je suis tranquille. *soupir de soulagement* Comme j'ai l'habitude de relire mes fictions, il se peut que je corrige des fautes mais je crois que vous ne verrez pas grand-chose à ce propos.

Dans le prochain chapitre « Petit bonus et r_éponse aux reviews _», je répondrai seulement aux reviews des non-inscrits de _Fanfiction_. ;) Quant à ceux qui se sont inscrits dessus, je répondrai par message privée. Pour le bonus, c'est juste « la scène coupée ». Voilà. :)

Je vous fais un bisou et merci d'avoir lu mes chapitres.

PS : J'ai vu une vidéo magnifique et elle fait partie de mes préférées. En gros, elle relate la psychologie de Ciel. Les images en mouvements s'accordent parfaitement avec la musique et cela apporte une ambiance dramatique et un peu tragique. Rien que de le voir, j'ai la chair de poule. Je suis difficile avec les vidéos et je peux vous dire que cette vidéo est magnifique. Bravo à l'artiste ! La voici (et vous n'avez qu'à enlever les espaces) :

www . youtube watch ? v = rQQ9vnK8Mvg & feature = related (le titre de cette vidéo est **_[SmS] Built for Sin [Ciel]_** et l'auteur est _**zZMireiyuZz**_)


	8. Mini bonus et réponse aux reviews

**Bonus :**

« Le lendemain matin, le malheureux Mr. Fierez se rendit au bureau du médecin qui venait d'étudier le cadavre de sa fille, Marie Darling. Il demanda d'une voix toute tremblante comment elle était morte. Le médecin enleva ses lunettes et expliqua le plus calmement possible :

- Votre fille n'a pas été poignardée, ni étranglée, ni assommée, rien. Nous avons réfléchi et nous avons fini par supposer que c'était un problème cardiaque.

- Non, c'est faux ! C'est impossible ! s'exclama le père retenant ses larmes. Elle était avec un homme, donc ce monstre lui a forcément fait quelque chose ! Il l'a sûrement empoisonnée ou… violée.

- Non, soupira l'autre. Je suis un expert sur les poisons. J'ai vérifié : elle n'est pas empoisonnée. Et elle est entièrement habillée, nous n'avons pas repéré des traces de sperme. Nous ne voyons pas d'autres hypothèses concernant sa mort brutale.

- Mais… elle ne peut pas mourir pour rien ! »

Ceci est une scène coupée (à la fin du premier chapitre) car j'ai pensé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire.

Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits de _Fanfiction_ :

**Guest** : Merci pour la review ! :D Ravie que tu aies aimé ma fiction. C'est vrai que je suis allée fort car je ne voulais pas que la scène se déroule de façon "cool", "romantique" etc. Oui, la vidéo est superbe et je ne me lasse jamais de la revoir. ;)


End file.
